Eras mi amiga, ahora mi mujer
by LittleVampireCullen
Summary: Ellos son mejores amigos, pero ¿Qué pasara cuándo comiencen a vivir juntos? ¿Cuándo empiecen a sentir cosas por el otro?. Ella fue engañada. El está dispuesto a ayudarla. ¿Hasta qué punto la ayudara? ¿Y de qué modo?
1. Engaño

Aún no comprendía lo idiota que era, por tener la verdad ante mis ojos y no notarlo. Pero luego de descubrirlo estaba yo aquí, Isabella Swan, caminando descalza bajo la lluvia. Las lágrimas que caían por mis mejillas se mezclaban con la lluvia, nadie lo notaba entonces.

3 años de mi vida le había dado. Llenos de engaños. Tirados a la basura. Lo había conocido a mis 18, y luego de esto le siento un profundo odio. No noté cuan dentro de mis pensamientos estaba, hasta que un claxon llamó mi atención, lo podría distinguir entre millones.

Y ahí estaba frente a mí, Edward, mi mejor amigo desde pañales. Bajo la ventanilla del lado del copiloto y me miró con ojos desorbitados.

¿Qué haces aquí, pequeña? – preguntó preocupado, mientras caminaba hacia mí, cubierto por un paragua –. Ey nena, ¿Qué te sucedió?.

Lo hizo, Edward – dije con lagrimas de puro odio y rencor –. Lo hizo. James me engañó.

Maldito – masculló. Me pegó a su pecho y abrazó delicadamente. Luego de un rato volvió a hablar –. Vamos, pequeña, nos enfermaremos ambos.

Bueno – tomó mi mano y me dejé guiar hasta su volvo plateado. Una vez dentro prendió la calefacción al mango.

Abrígate, linda – extendió una manta y me la coloqué en los hombros, hasta que note que el también estaba mojado. La extendí y lo abrigué a él también –. Vamos a mi casa, ¿quieres?.

Si, por favor, Edward. Seguramente ya este en el mío tirando la puerta – expliqué, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Una vez en su edificio dejó el coche en el estacionamiento y subimos a su departamento, cortesía de sus padres para su cumpleaños.

Toma, Belly, colócate algo de mi ropa mientras la tuya se seca. Tomate una ducha también, te calentara – Me tendió un par de toallas y una de sus camisas que utilizaba para ir a la oficina.

Gracias, Ed – besé su mejilla y me dirigí a la ducha.

El agua caliente cayendo sobre mi espalda era lo mejor que pude sentir en estos momentos, me hubiera quedado más tiempo pero Edward seguramente querría entrar, por lo que me apure. Sequé mi cuerpo y me coloqué la camisa. Salí y lo vi frente a la hornalla.

A ver, cobrizo – lo abracé por detrás, haciéndolo saltar levemente del susto –, acaso usas shampoo con olor a fresas o es para cuando viene tu puta, digo tu novia.

Mira, castañita – dijo girándose –, no uso shampoo de fresas, es para cuando viene mi mejor amiga, es decir, casi todos los días. Sabes muy bien, es mas, fuiste la primera en saber que termine con Tanya hace bastante tiempo.

Bien, bien, lo admito – levanté los brazos en señal de rendicion –. Al menos disfrutas mi compañía, ¿o no?.

Cierta, nena. Hare chocolate caliente, ¿si? – preguntó buscando las tazas.

¿Estás loco? – pregunté dándole un empujón – Quiero chocolate caliente, no petróleo.

¡Ey! No te burles de mis dotes culinarios – e hizo un puchero al estilo Alice, su hermana gemela.

Alice está contagiandote y a Rose – negué mientras servía el chocolate con unos macarrones.

¿Bella, puedo hacerte una pregunta? – preguntó acostándose en el sofá.

Claro, ¿Qué sucede? – dije acostándome también. Estábamos apretados como sardinas, pero cómodos.

Cuando te encontré a la vuelta del club de Alec, estabas llorando ¿Por que?. Bueno si se, pero ¿Con quién te ha engañado? – preguntó tomándome las manos con ternura.

Mira, Ed, todos sabíamos que ya no lo amaba. Pero al enterarme que me engaño con Victoria me sentí una inútil, me sentí como un trapo viejo al que usaron – expliqué con la cabeza gacha. De tan solo pensar cuanto tiempo me estuvo engañando, una furia crecía en mí.

Ey, nena – dijo levantándome y sentándome en su regazo –, no eres inútil. Él lo es, por no darse cuenta a la mujer que tenia al lado. Eres inteligente, exitosa, la mejor persona del mundo y…. – se pausó un momento e hizo una sonrisa picara – extremadamente sexy.

¡Edward! – dije golpeando su hombro levemente –. Gracias, Ed. Eres el mejor

Lo sé - dijo con una sonrisa que hacía que me derritiera, pero no entendía aun porque –. Ahora vamos a ver una película al cuarto, hace mucho no lo hacemos.

¡Sí! – dije saltando sobre sus piernas. Me levanté y agarré un balde de palomitas y refrescos –. Ahora vamos, prefiero el chocolate luego.

Veremos _Remember Me,_ ¿sí? – preguntó acomodándome entre sus piernas y arropándonos a ambos.

¡Sí! Este Robert Pattinson allí. Es tan sexy – dije pensando en el sexy británico, y un pensamiento nada sano apareció en mi mente.

¿Más sexy que yo? Eso no te lo perdono, nena – frunció el ceño y fingió enojo.

Tu eres mejor – le di un beso en la mejilla y puse play a la película.

Tengo que recargar municiones – informó poniendo pausa –, e ir al baño.

Vale, ve– dije estirándome en la cama. ¡Delicioso!.

¿No prefieres que vayamos los 2? – dijo guiñándome un ojo y moviendo sus cejas repetidas veces.

Gracias, Ed, pero no quiero que abusen de mi – le guiñó un ojo de vuelta –. Ve al baño mientras voy por más palomitas.

Estuvo muy linda la película, Ed… - pero quedé sin habla al verlo dormido. Me pareció la imagen más tierna. Estaba hecho un ovillo y se aferraba fuerte a mi cintura. Intenté irme pero me atrajo hacia el, dejándome recostada a su lado.

Quédate – pidió adormecido acomodándose sobre mi pecho –. Buenas noches, Belly.

Buenas noches, Ed – acaricié su cabello y a los minutos se volvió acompasada. Yo cerré mis ojos y poco a poco comencé a dormirme, con una felicidad inexplicable.

**Hola! Soy yo, de nuevo. Como les comente, en un ONE SHOT y Embarazo Adolescente, volvería con una nueva historia jijiji. Antes se iba a llamarse Amistad, amor y odio, pero cambié el titulo.**

**Que les pareció el nuevo cap? Gusta? No gusta? Háganmelo saber en sus hermosos y sensualones reviews.**

**Nos leemos en el prox cap!.**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	2. Comenzando la convivencia

Una respiración en mi nuca fue lo que me despertó. La noche pasada me pego como una bofetada, e ira y felicidad me inundo.

Me di vuelta lentamente y vi a Edward durmiendo pacíficamente aferrado a mí, me zafe de él con cuidado y me fui a la cocina a preparar nuestro típico desayuno. Un café cargado para él y uno con leche para mi, jugo de naranja y tostadas con varios tipos de mermeladas.

Creo que te contratare como mi ama de casa – susurro en mi oído, por lo que hizo que pegue un salto de sorpresa –. Además te imaginas lo sexy que te verías con ese traje? Oh dios.

Deja de fantasear conmigo y siéntate para desayunar – ordene intentado que no se note mi sonrojo.

Si, mama – dijo como niño pequeño, yo solo negué y le pase su desayuno.

Si lo fuese, no podría fantasear conmigo – lo rete sentándome en la mesada. Su rostro perdió color.

No eres mi madre! – gruño comiendo la tostada con mantequilla.

Que chico – negué mientras tomaba mi café.

Bells, estuve pensándolo ayer y te preguntaba si querías mudarte aquí, tengo cuartos de mas. Y lo más seguro que James valla a tu casa a molestarte – explico dejando su café de lado y mirándome fijamente –, quieres?.

Edward, agradezco esto pero no quiero molestarte, si? – le respondí sencillamente. Pero lo de después no me lo espere.

ISABELLA! Como piensas que molestas? – exclamo paseando por toda la cocina, yo solo pude reír por lo bajini –. Eres con la persona que casi convivo desde pañales como puedes pensar que…

Ey cálmate, cobrizo – interrumpí su relato y su paseo –. Enserio no te molestas que venga contigo?.

Por supuesto que no, nena – me dio un abrazo y me miro –. Ahora cámbiate, mis hermanas siempre dejan ropa aquí cuando se quedan a dormir así que ponte algo de ellas.

Me imagino lo que dejaron Alice y Rose – reí y me dirigí a su cuarto. No me equivocaba, tacones, tops y pantalones ajustados, aunque gracias a ellas ya no me incomodaba esa ropa ni esos tacones de infierno. Porque? Ese par me obligaron a comenzar a usarlos, con el tiempo me parecieron bonitos y cómodos.

Entre en el baño y me duche rápidamente. Tome un short de jean claro, tiro alto. Una camiseta negra, con tiras anchas, y los complemente con unos borcegos que se doblaban de igual color. Me coloque mascaras de rímel y un poco de gloss.

Ya estas, nena? – pregunto abrazándome por los hombros mientras íbamos al coche.

Si, vamos – entramos al volvo y colocamos la radio. Comenzó a sonar Everybody Talks, con Edward nos miramos cómplices y comenzamos a cantarla a todo pulmón.

No estamos bien – reí al ver una anciana mirarnos con miedo.

Tu lo has dicho – se carcajeo. A los minutos nos encontrábamos frente a mi edificio.

Estoy con vos, Belly – Subimos por el ascensor y nos dirigimos a mi departamento. Al pararme frente a mi puerta no lo podía creer! La cerradura estaba forzada, la puerta sobre el suelo y todo revuelto.

No… - susurre con ojos llorosos. Me adentre mas y pude ver a James tirado semiconsciente, la ira me invadió y quise golpearlo – TU, MALDITO!.

Bella, cálmate – pidió Edward quitándome de encima de James. Tenía ganas de romperle su estúpida cara, y lo hice.

No! Mira lo que le hiso a mi casa – solloce. Edward tomó mi mano y me abrazo contra su pecho.

Emm que pasho? – se notaba que estaba ebrio –. Beshita, que linda que estas. Nunca te acostaste cunmigo. Hagamoslo ahora, shii? – llego hasta mí y me agarro del brazo con mucha fuerza, estaba segura que dejaría marcas.

Maldito bastardo! – grito Edward apartándome y tirándose sobre el propinándole puñetazos –. Nunca más te dirijas así hacia Bella, oíste maldito!?.

Calma, Ed – pedí tocando su brazo, intentando de que se calmara. A los segundos lo dejo en el suelo y llego a mi lado –. Ya llame a la policía vendrán en un momento y tomaran nuestras declaraciones para... – pero me corte al ver el retrato de nosotros dos roto.

Pequeña haremos otro mejor, o le diremos a Alice que la imprima nuevamente, si? – sugirió Edward limpiando mis lagrimas, que sin querer habían salido de mis ojos.

Gracias, Ed – nos abrazamos un buen rato hasta que la policía llego.

Buenos días, soy el oficial Josh. Díganme que ha sucedido aquí – pidió agarrando su libreta.

Este hombre – y señale a James dormido sobre mi piso –, es mi ex novio y vino a mi departamento. Como ve rompió todo y forzó la puerta.

Ajam Señorita Swan, le tomaremos su declaración y mientras tanto lo mantendremos arrestado – informo y se fue con sus compañeros. Mientras unos arrestaban a James, Josh, tomo mi declaración -. Muy bien, con esto lo mantendremos un buen tiempo en la cárcel. Buenos días.

Esta decidido, agarraremos todas tus cosas y te mudaras hoy mismo – ordeno Edward yendo a mi cuarto.

Guardamos mi ropa y demás cosas de vestimenta en mis valijas. Guarde mis cosas preciadas en las cajas. Con la ayuda de Edward acomodamos y limpiamos todo.

Gracias de verdad, Ed – agradecí. Ya hace unos minutos habíamos llegado a su departamento. Colocamos todas las cosas en el cuarto que yo usaría y comenzamos a desempacar–. Y te lo compensare haciendo el especial Swan.

No me digas que lo harás! – dijo girándome por el aire y besando mi mejilla

Si, hare carne con papas y crepes de chocolate con crema – dije riendo. No podía creer como una simple cena hacia tan feliz a mi amigo.

TE AMO! – dijo besando mi mejilla, nuevamente, y me que ahí como tonta por ese detalle –. Que haces ahí parada! Vamos, mejor dicho ve a preparar la comida esa, muero de hambre.

Ya ya – me coloque un delantal y me puse manos a la obra. 2 horas después nos encontrábamos comiendo, yo comiendo, ya que Edward se lo devoraba.

Wow fue la mejor comida de mi vida – dijo sobándose su estomago.

Bueno, gracias – dije levantando los platos y dejándolos en el lavavajillas hasta que mi celular sonó –. Termina vos, Ed.

_Hola? – _pregunte.

_Hola, Bellita! – _saludaron mis 2 hermanos, Emmett y Jasper.

_Hola, cavernícolas. Como están? – _pregunte riendo.

_Graciosa, enana. Mañana irán a la parrillada de Carlisle? – _pregunto Emmett, y estaba segura que se relamía los labios.

_Por supuesto, grandote_ _– _respondí emocionada.

_Bien te vemos mañana –_hablaron ambos a la vez y bufaron por la acción.

Hasta ahora no lo había pensado pero… no se qué hare cuando mis hermanos pregunten por James.

**Hola hola! Como esta mi gente bonita, eh? Espero que no estén bien, sino, que estén SUPER BIEN jijiji.**

**Que les pareció el nuevo cap? Bonito? Feo? Review? Tomate en la cara? Háganmelo saber con un bonito comentario :3.**

**Besos y mordisquitos**


	3. La familia se entero

Vamos, dormilón! – zamarreé su cuerpo pero roncaba como una foca –. Debemos ir a la parrillada de Carlisle.

Un rato más – pidió acomodándose. Suspire y me alejé unos metros de él.

Te lo buscaste – inhale aire y grité como me enseño Alice. Un chillido agudo y duradero.

LISTO! – se levantó a tropezones y buscó su ropa. –. Estas hermosa, por cierto.

Gracias – dije sonrojándome.

Me acomodé la camisa, azul rey, dentro del short de tiro. Peine mi cabello y me colgué la cartera en mi hombro derecho.

No puedo creer como caminar con eso – colocó una mueca, apuntando mis botines con taco ancho, color azul. Yo reí y camine hasta el garaje.

Hola, no? – pregunté entrando a la casa de Esme haciendo que todos me miraran, por lo que me sonrojee al tener la atención.

ENANA! – gritaron mis hermanos corriendo a abrazarme, o mejor dicho estrangularme.

SUELTENLA! – medio gritó Edward, al verme casi violeta. Corrió hacia mí y me tomó en brazos, cuando me soltaron de golpe.

Lo sentimos – se disculparon. Me ayudaron a colocarme sobre el suelo y besaron mi cabeza, luego se dirigieron a seguir jugando con sus videojuegos. Grandes pero a la vez chiquilines..

Bien Bella, cuenta todo – ordeno Rose una vez que estábamos con Alice en la cocina.

Que quieren saber, chicas? – pregunté cortando la verdura.

Que pasa entre nuestro hermano y tu – me quitó el cuchillo y lo dejó a un lado.

Chicas Ed solo me ayuda, si? – contesté tranquila, rogando de que no pregunten. Pero como el universo está en mi contra, preguntaron!.

En qué? – insistieron, pero gracias a una fuerza poderosa Edward interrumpió nuestro momento.

Chicas, vamos la comida esta lista – les dijo a sus hermanas y me agarró a mí de los hombros –. Vamos, Bellita.

Luego hablaremos – me miraron serias y se fueron taconeando hacia el parque.

Gracias! – le agradecí aferrándome a su cintura.

Esta riquísimo esto! – alague comiendo carne. Todas las parrilladas eran deliciosas, pero esta tenía un sabor extraño, aunque a la vez exquisito.

Por supuesto, cielo. Tiene el famoso secreto de los Swan – dijo con superioridad mi padre, guiñándole un ojo a su con-suegro, Carlisle.

Y el secreto de los Cullen – añadió Carlisle, ambos rieron.

Bella, cariño – me llamó Esme –, como va tu relación con James?.

Demonios – murmuró Edward por lo bajini –. Esta deliciosa la comida, no es así?.

Si, asi es – respondió Emmett serio, la primera vez que lo veía así - . Porque no responden y evaden las preguntas?.

Emm… bueno – estaba más que nerviosa y Edward lo notó. Tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y le dio un apretón –, con James terminamos.

Oh, porque? – preguntó ahora mi madre. Levanté mi brazo y me rasqué, nerviosa, la nuca.

Bella, que tienes ahí? – preguntó Carlisle llegando hacia mí y viendo la marca de los dedos de James –. Cariño, James te hizo esto?.

Si – susurré débil, al recordar todo. Edward me atrajo a su costado y me abrazó.

BASTARDO! – gritó Emmett golpeando la mesa. Mi madre lo miró seria y se calmo, pero aun así tenia el ceño fruncido como Jasper–. Cuéntanos todo ahora, Bella, todo!.

Bien, pero cálmate– suspiré y seguí –. Con James habíamos quedado en ir a la disco de Alec, pero al llegar lo encontré en la barra besándose con Victoria. Nos peleamos y me fui de allí. Edward me encontró mientras caminaba y nos fuimos a su departamento.

Calma, cariño – pidió Edward acariciando mi espalda, yo no lo noté pero a esta instancia ya estaba temblando –. Ya paso.

Donde está ahora? – la cara de mi padre no mostraba expresión ninguna. Sus facciones estaban duras y tensas. Renee tomó su mano y el suspiró.

Lo arrestaron – contesté –. Ahora por favor, dejemos esto y disfrutemos la comida, si?.

Acompáñame a hacer el café, cielo – pidió Esme tomando los platos. Asentí gustosa y la seguí.

Con Esme dejamos las tazas encima de la mesa, para que las tomaran. Me senté junto a Edward y me sonrió, le devolvió el gesto.

Hasta pronto, Esme, Carlisle – besé las mejillas de ambos, dándole paso a Edward.

Comencé, a paso lento, a caminar hacia el volvo. Oí pasos detrás mío, sabia quien era. A los segundos un brazo ejercitado se coló por mis hombros.

Vamos a casa – anunció poniendo en marcha el coche. Esa simple frase dio un vuelco en mi corazón. Como si quisiera que lo dijese con amor y no como una cosa normal.

Iré a cambiarme – informé entrando en el departamento. El asintió y fue a lo mismo, a su cuarto.

Me coloque un chándal junto una camiseta sin mangas, blanca. Me calcé una ballerinas de tela, que usaba para estar en casa, y baje.

Quieres café? – pregunté, alzando la voz, desde la cocina.

Claro – murmuró pasando por la puerta y tomando su maletín de trabajo.

Coloque 2 cucharas de azúcar en su café y le eche un chorro de leche al mío. Tome un paquete de galletas y comí una.

AAAA! – solté un gritito cuando sentí las manos de Edward en mi cintura – Qu… que hac…haces?.

Te pongo nerviosa, pequeña? – preguntó besando mi cuello, cosa que siempre hacia, pero hoy sentí que era en doble sentido.

No como co… como crees – tartamudeé agitando mi cuchara en el café.

ATIENDO YO! – grité, corriendo hacia el teléfono, zafándome de sus brazos. Creí ver, de refilón, una sonrisa en su cara mientras negaba divertido.

_Hola, loquitaa! – _saludaron y reconocí, al instante, quien era.

_ANGIE! – _gritéemocionada_-. Como estas?._

_Bien, Bells Gracias. Te quería preguntar si querías venir la semana que viene porque con Ben, les queremos dar una sorpresa – _rió de manera malévola, sabiendo que si me lo decía lo querría saber ahora.

_Dímelo, ahora! – _chillé impaciente.

_Nada, en una semana nos vemos. Adiós – _y colgó. Yo me dirigí a la cocina, donde me esperaba Edward con una sonrisa. Este día seria largo.

**Hola, hola! Como esta mi gente bonita, eh? Espero que no estén bien, sino, que estén SUPER BIEN jijiji.**

**Mmm… Que está pasando con Edward y Bella? Acaso… los dejare con la duda MUAJAJAJA**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS por sus Reviews, Follow y Fav!**

**Besos y mordisquitos.**


	4. Mi primera vez, contigo

Las cosas con Edward estaban peor que antes. Cada vez que podía me aprisionaba sin importar dónde y me llevaba hasta la punta del abismo, pero siempre algo nos interrumpía.

Al fin, dios! – exclamé al terminar de recrear uno de los contratos. Masajeé mis sienes y sentí el movimiento de un cuerpo cerca de mí.

Algo difícil, eh? – Preguntó sentándose detrás de mí en el sofá, haciéndome masajes –. Mucha tensión?.

Mmm… bastante – dije nerviosa, debido a su cercanía. Mi respiración se volvía errática.

Tengo el remedio para la tensión – apartó mi cabello y comenzó a besar mi cuello. Pasó sus brazos por alrededor de mi cintura, masajeándola -. Si quieres puedo ayudar.

Edward – gemí cuando contorneo mi cuerpo con sus manos.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Sus manos se paseaban por mi cuerpo, como si fuese el suyo. Hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a sus caricias, haciéndome gemir.

Bella – suspiró dándome vuelta. Sus ojos perdieron el color verde, ahora eran negros y se podía ver lujuria en ellos –, te deseo. Si no lo haces dímelo y te dejare en paz.

Mmm… - ronroneé en su oído, sintiendo como cierto amigo golpeaba a mi vientre –. Te deseo.

Que no se diga mas – y tomó mi boca en la suya con pasión. Poco a poco nos fue levantando y colocó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras subíamos a su cuarto.

Me vuelves loco, Isabella – me susurró al oído mientras me quitaba la camiseta. –. Ves lo que provocas en mi? Siéntelo.

Ah! – Jadeé al sentir su hombría en mi centro –. Hazlo, Edward, por favor. No lo soporto más.

Eres hermosa – me quitó mi brasier y ataco uno de mis senos con desesperación. Sacó su lengua y la enrosco a mi pezón, haciéndome perder la poca cordura que quedaba en mi. Lo mismo hizo con el otro, y así, varias veces,

Basta! – gruñí. Lo empujé y me senté sobre su pecho. A esta instancia la ropa pasó a hacerle compañía al suelo, menos las prendas que cubrían nuestros sexos.

Te deseo como loco – tomó las tiras de mi braga y tiró de ellos, hasta romperlo. Se quitó el bóxer rápidamente y nos giró.

Ahhh! – gemimos al sentir completamente conectados. Acarició mi cadera y apoyó su frente contra la mía.

Oh, Edward, sigue por favor! – gemí desesperada mientras entraba y salía de mi rápidamente.

Con cada embastida mi cuerpo se movía hacia arriba, jadeando. Sentía como Edward llegaba hasta lo mas profundó de mis entrañas. Enrosqué mis piernas en su masculina cintura, disfrutando plenamente.

Eres tan estrecha – decía mientras besaba mi cuello –. Adoro tu cara de excitación.

Edward – gemí tirando de sus cabellos -. Por favor, debo hacerlo.

Hazlo, nena – susurró en mi oído parando de embastir contra mí.

Salió y volvió a entrar con fuerza, arremetiendo contra mi punto G, recientemente encontrado. Mis ojos rodaron de placer. Un gemido ronco salió de mis labios, por la velocidad de sus estocadas.

Edward! – gemí al sentir como mi vientre se contraía.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar bajo el de Edward, mientras seguía embastiendo dentro de mí. Mis manos volaron hasta su espalda, la cual arañe, gimiendo.

Edward, oh, mi amor – mordí mi labio, intentando calmar mi placer.

Bella – gruñó embastiendo unas veces más, apretando nuestros pechos. Una fricción se formó contra mis pezones, haciéndome ronronear.

Sus facciones se endurecieron y sus dientes se apretaron. Esas piernas masculinas se volvieron como roca, mientras se vaciaba dentro de mí con fuerza. Su cuerpo cayó jadeante sobre mí, sin llegar a aplastarme. Estuvimos unos minutos en un cómodo silencio, luego habló

Fue lo mejor que paso en mi vida – miró mis ojos, intentando mostrar con ellos que era verdad –. Bella, te amo desde que nos conocimos. Cuando intente decírtelo apareció James y te arrebato. Apareció Tanya y creí que con ella podría olvidarte, pero cuan equivocado estaba.

No lo podía creer, Edward me estaba confesando su amor, a mi!.

Edward – intenté hablar pero no me permitió, tocó mis labios y siguió

Entiendo si no sientes lo mismo, yo quería que lo… - quiso hablar pero ahora lo interrumpí yo

Te amo – murmuró.

Miro mis ojos como si tuviera 2 cabezas, reí por lo bajini -. También siento lo mismo. Con James al principio no pasaba nada, éramos buenos amigos. Cuando informaste a Tanya como tu novia comprendí que no tenia chance, entonces sali con James.

Entonces – comenzó jugando con nuestras manos, entrelazadas, por encima de mi cabeza -, aceptas ser mi novia?.

No necesitas respuesta –guiñé un ojo en su dirección y lo besé. Nos separamos con una sonrisa y recostamos sobre nuestros vientres, mirándonos a los ojos y con las sabanas hasta nuestras cinturas.

Genial, entonces por eso mañana en la noche saldremos a cenar – afirmó colocando sus brazos en mi cintura, sobre la fina tela que me cubría.

Edward, no es necesario – intenté reprochar, pero se acercó y me cortó con un beso.

Deja que consienta a mi novia – me regañó, acomodándose de lado y mirándome con una sonrisa. Estiró su mano y la llevó hasta mi espalda, la cual comenzó a acariciar produciéndome cosquillas.

Me encanta ver tu espalda desnuda – acotó mirándome con deseo. De un momento lo tenía sobre mí, aplastando su pecho contra mi espalda.

Mmm… - gemí al sentir la fricción de mis senos con la sabana –. Hazlo de una vez, Edward, porfavor!.

Que quieres, cariño? – preguntó tanteando, con su erección, mi clítoris. Lo pasó a lo largo de ellos, llenándolo de mi excitación -. Dime, linda.

Que me hagas el amor – rogué, mordiendo mi labio.

Rió contra mi oído, y sin esperarlo, entró en mí. Colocó sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza, para sostenerse e impulsarse. Embastia con pasión, dentro de mí.

Mmm... – gimió Edward besando mi espalda. Giró mi rostro y me besó con salvajismo –. Amo ver tu cara de placer.

Ed – jadeé de placer.

Tomó mi cadera y la elevó un poco, llegando a un nuevo ángulo. Placentero. Una de sus manos se coló sobre mi seno, tocándolo suavemente.

Si, nena – susurró en mi oído.

Mmm… - lloriqueé de placer. Llevé mis manos al respaldo de la cama, sosteniéndome, clavando mis uñas en el.

Ohh – jadeamos mientras llegamos un orgasmo arrasador.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones, arqueándome contra el pecho de Edward. Se apoyó en mi espalda, con la respiración errática. Mis brazos se debilitaron haciéndome caer en el colchón, con el sobre mí. Suspiró en mi oído.

Te amo – me susurró de frente y abrazando mi cintura con posesión.

Te amo – susurré apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro. Acarició mi cintura con sus manos y tarareo una extraña, pero bonita, nana. El sueño de invadió, y lo acepte gustosa.

**Wow *se abanica con un papel*, sabía que algo iba a pasar entre ellos…**

**Que tal les va en el colegio? Asumo que muchos y muchas ya han empezado, verdad?.**

**Que les pareció este cap? Review?.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, Favs y Follow!**

**Besitos y mordisquitos.**


	5. Nos descubrieron

Lista, preciosa? – preguntó Edward, entrando a nuestro cuarto. Pensaban que dormíamos separados? JA! Me había mudado su cuarto, y era el vestidor. Aunque no solo lo habíamos estrenado con ropa… ustedes me entiendes.

Claro – asentí dándome la última mirada al espejo.

Sonreí, me gustaba. Alisé mi vestido bordo, con finas tiras. Aseguré los zapatos con tacon a mis pies y me colgué la cartera.

No es muy corto? – preguntó Edward, apuntando mi vestido. Lo miré y rodeé los ojos. A penas llegaba 3 dedos por encima de las rodillas.

Como digas, amor – asentí caminando al garaje.

No juegues con fuego – advirtió dándome una nalgada.

Chicos! – nos saludó Esme emocionada.

Hola – besé su mejilla y me fui a sentar. Edward hizo lo mismo y colocó un brazo en mi respaldo. Nadie sospecharía, era normal entre nosotros.

Segura que no lo quieres decir? – preguntó a mi oído, mordiéndolo.

Luego, quiero tantear el terreno antes – expliqué con la respiración entrecortada -. Sabes porque.

Claro – asintió con una sonrisa. Yo, en cambio, estaba por tener una convulsión espontanea.

Ups – fingió Alice que se le caía su tenedor. Algo tomó mi tobillo y tiró de él, hacia debajo de la mesa.

Algo pasa – entrecerró los ojos -, luego hablaremos.

Claro? – pregunté colocándome en el asiento, con la mirada de la familia -. Ayudé a Alice con su chuchillo.

Cierto – intenté no hacer una mueca, por mi patada.

Todo bien? – preguntó mi novio, secreto, acariciando mi hombro. Yo asentí.

Que querrán ordenar? – preguntó un muchacho a mis espaldas. Edward gruñó, yo acaricié su mano.

Tu, nena? – preguntó colocándose al lado de mi rostro. Ya había tomado el pedido de la familia!?

Una pizza de jamón y morrón – dije incomoda -, con un agua por favor.

Claro – me guiñó un ojo. Se giró a Edward, sin expresión –. Tu?

Ñoquis con salsa y un agua – contestó con el ceño fruncido. Que le pasaba, ahora? -. Oh, y otra cosa. Deja de mirarle el escote a mi… amiga.

Ya traerán sus cosas – gruñó el mesero.

Baboso – se quejaron mis hermanos, solo rodeé los ojos.

Calma – susurré en el oído de Edward -, soy tuya.

Ah, si? – preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona.

Si – asentí mirando sus labios. Por suerte, o eso creo, llego el mesero. Dejó el plato entre medios de nosotros, con una sonrisa divertida. Sus ojos color castaño claro se burlaban de nosotros. Idiota.

Gracias – dije seca, y cualquier sonrisa de su rostro de borró. Se dio media vuelta y se largó bufando.

Buena distracción, hermano – lo felicitó Emmett a Edward -. Hacerte pasar por el novio.

Que!? – tosí, escupiendo el agua.

Cálmate, nena – sonrió Edward -. Emmett bromeaba.

Claro – asentí. Levanté la vista y Alice me miraba con ojos entrecerrados, buscando el porqué de mi reacción.

Con que no me quieres de novio, eh? – jugueteó Edward en mi oído. Di una patada a su pierna y le sonreí -. Auch, nena! Comprendí, tranquila.

Mas te vale – advertí tomando un poco de agua, rápidamente. No quería volver a escupirla.

Ahora vuelvo – le informé a Edward, el asintió.

Cariño – lo llamó Esme, mientras me iba -, ve a preguntar porque tardan tanto con el café y el postre.

Claro! – asintió. Que oportuna, nuestra querida Esme. Reí para mis adentros.

Miren a quien tenemos aquí – sonrió el mesero, parando mi camino.

Si – asentí seca, intentando seguir. Me tomó del brazo y me pegó a la pared.

Mucha prisa? – preguntó acariciando mi cintura. Una ganas de vomitar, tremendas, llegaron a mí. Suspiré y aparté bruscamente sus manos.

Mucha – lo empujé y entré en el baño, con el ceño fruncido.

Abrí el grifo, de agua fría, y coloqué mis manos bajo ella. Un suspiró salió de mis labios. Pas mis manos por mi nuca, apaciguando el calor. Por las caricias de Edward, que hacían estragos en mi, y la estúpida insinuación del rubio ese.

Sabes? – hablaron a mis espaldas, haciéndome saltar del susto. Primero creí que era el idiota del mesero, pero luego me di cuenta que no –. Te ves sexy. Apoyando tus manos en el lavatorio, inclinando un poco tu trasero.

Edward – gemí cuando se pegó a mi espalda, bordeando mis senos -. No… no podemos. Esta tu familia allí.

Está bien – susurró en mis labios. Giró mi rostro y me plantó un beso, excitante y salvaje -, pero en la noche no te salvas. Ándalo sabiendo, nena.

Pase su mano por mi cintura, haciéndome gemir. Él lo aprovechó y adentró su lengua, sin permiso alguna, a mi boca. Comenzó a explorar, sin dejar ningún rincón, para luego enredarla a la mía.

Te espero en la mesa – susurró en mi oído, luego de lamerlo. Guiñó un ojo y desapareció por la puerta.

Mir mi reflejo en el espejo y sonreí. Mi cabello estaba un poco desordenado. Mis labios hinchados y rojos, como mis mejillas. Suspiré y arreglé mi aspecto, o lo que podía.

Tu café se enfrió, pequeña – se apenó Esme-. Puedes ir a pedirle al muchacho que lo caliente…

NO! – negué con un grito. Todos me miraron con una ceja alzada. D un sorbo y hable -. Esta perfecto, gracias.

Que sucedió? – preguntó Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

Nada – le quité importancia. Me miró serio, dándome a entender que cuando estemos solos me volvería a preguntar.

Quieren ir a caminar un poco? – preguntó Carlisle pagando la cuenta, haciendo mella a nuestras protestas.

Claro – asentimos.

A penas salimos una ráfaga de viento nos azotó, y si que era fuerte. Yo acaricié mis brazos.

Toma – Edward se quitó la chaqueta y la colocó sobre mis brazos. Pasó un brazo por mis hombros y me pegó a su pecho. Yo me abracé a su cintura y apoyé mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho.

No tienes frio, verdad? – preguntó sobre mi cabello.

No – negué, apretando su chaqueta a mí. El sonrió y seguimos caminando, detrás de toda la familia.

Creo que entrare a comprar un babydoll rojo, para ti – sugirió Edward, mirando un sex shop -. Y quizá algunas cosas más.

Edward – enterré mi cabeza en su pecho -, ahora… no.

Luego si? – preguntó con una sonrisa. Le pegué en su pecho y me fui junto a Rose, dejándolo solo y con un ataque de risa.

TE LO COMPRARE! – gritó palmeando el hombro de mi hermano. Emmett lo miraba con una sonrisa, si supiese que quería comprarme esa mueca era la última mueca que tendría.

AHORA NO! – le grité de vuelta. Me colgué del brazo de Rose y a lo poco de nos sumó Alice.

Que te quiere comprar? – inquirió Rose, mirando las tiendas.

Emmm… - pensé alguna cosa -. Un cobertor, dice que el mío está muy roto. Pero le he dicho que puedo parcharlo, es fácil.

Claro – asintió, siguiendo con su tarea.

No me lo creo – canturreó Alice, en mi oído -. Algo, de mi excelente intuición, dice que mientes. Y mi hermoso hermanito, también.

No te preocupes – le quité importancia, ocultando mi nerviosismo -, es verdad.

Claro – se soltó y fue caminando, o más bien bailando, hacia los brazos de Jasper. Se movía con una agilidad envidiable, subida a o no tacones.

Me llevo a mi chica, hermanita – tomó a Rose de la cintura y se apartaron, para besarse apasionadamente.

Nos volvemos a encontrar – habló con voz malévola, como caricatura. Yo reí y tomó mi brazo.

Nosotros volveremos – informó Edward, cuando toda la familia se había parado a ver un espectáculo de un muchacho, percusión con botes de basura.

Oh, claro –asintieron todos.

Creo que también es hora de irnos – sugirió Carlisle. Y nuestro plan de besarnos mientras volvíamos se esfumo.

Nos vemos, familia – saludamos con Edward, yendo al coche, a la vuelta del restaurante.

Ha sido bonita la cena y salida – alagué mientras caminábamos al volvo.

Si – asintió parando su paso y abrazando mi cintura -, pero hay algo más bonito.

Mmm… Qué es? – fingí no saber

Tu – susurró sobre mis labios. Nos giró y me dejó contra la puerta del volvo y su pecho.

Atrajo mi cintura a su cuerpo y la presión, haciendo notoria su erección. Llevé mis manos a su cabello y jalé de él, con un jadeo.

LO SABIA! – chillaron a nuestras espaldas. Nosotros nos separamos rápidamente y vimos quien era, Alice.

Joder – gruñimos por lo bajo.

No nos molestaba que la familia lo supiera, al contrario. Pero no lo habíamos dicho, aun, porque sino mis amigas empezarían con sus sermones: Porque no nos lo dijiste? Como no te diste cuenta antes? Y bla bla bla. Además, porque tenía miedo de que la familia no me quiera como novia de Edward, sino como su amiga y ya.

GANE, FAMILIA – les gritó asomándose por la esquina. Toda la gente la miraba rato -. DEJEN EL DINERO EN MI BOLSO, JA!.

Qué coño hiciste, Alice? – pregunté seria, llegando a su lado.

Bueeeeno – tiró su brazo por encima de mis hombros -. Yo intuía que algo pasaba entre ustedes, y… ACERTE!

Me dejaras sorda! – reí tapando mis oídos. Ella me guiñó un ojo y besó mi mejilla, con una sonrisa triunfante.

Entonces… - se rascó la cabeza Jasper – no fingías todas esas muestras de cariño por el mesero?

No – rió Edward, abrazándome a su pecho.

Y yo que lo festejo – se reprendió Emmett.

Hermano! – Se quejó Edward – No es tan malo tenerme como cuñado, no soy un asqueroso como ese.

Pero si un pervertido – susurré contra su pecho, para que solo él lo oiga. Rio, haciéndome vibrar.

Tenía razón – sonrió Esme, a su esposo -. Es mi hijo, lo conozco.

Bueno – murmuré divertida -, al final de enteraron.

Y no hay sermones – agregó -, ni quejas.

Cierto – sonreí y lo besé, con chiflidos de fondo.

**Hola! Estoy mal, porque no tengo reviews? Acaso no les gusta mi novela?**

**Igualmente, gracias, por sus favs y follow.**

**Que les pareció este cap? Bonito o no? Review?**

**Besos y mordisquitos.**


	6. Feliz aniversario, amor

Oh, dios – me quejé entrando al departamento. Colgué mi cartera y fu al cuarto. Guardé los regalos y me tiré sobre la cama.

Fu un día TEDIOSO! Los profesores son cada vez más estrictos e insoportables en la facultad, acababan con mi paciencia.

Tomé ropa cómoda y mi conjunto de ropa interior. El agua caliente cayendo por mi cuerpo era un terapia, una placentera terapia.

_YA LLEGUE, NENA – _gritó Edward, luego de que la puerta de la entrada se cerrara. Sonreí, sería divertido.

YA BAJO – grité de vuelta, peinando mi cabello. Me coloqué la ropa interior y por encima la camiseta y el chándal, verificando que no se viera nada.

Hola – besé sus labios -, como fue?

Tedioso – hizo una mueca tomando un poco de jugo.

Somos 2 – reí buscando la carne, dentro del refrigerador.

Mmm… - ronroneó en mi oído, sentándome sobre la mesada – Podemos arreglarlo, verdad?

Edward – gemí mientras acariciaba mi cuerpo. Recordé, repentinamente, que tenia abajo una sorpresa. Me aparté de pronto, dejándolo confundido -, debo cocinar.

Vale – bufó. Besó mis labios y habló -, iré a ducharme. Me llamas?

Claro -asentí abriendo el horno y adentrando la carne. Cortó unas patatas y las coloque, con crema, en una cacerola a que se cocinen.

Me sentía triste. Creí que recordaría nuestra fecha, una importante. Suspiré y tomé un poco de agua, resignándome.

Creías que me iba a olvidar? – preguntó Edward, parado en el umbral de la cocina. Su cabello estaba mojado, con gotas cayendo hacia su camiseta. Se acercó a mí y me besó, lentamente -. Feliz 5 meses, amor.

Igual para ti – me colgué de su cuello, besándolo. El sonido del horno nos interrumpió, separándonos a regañadientes.

Vino? – alcé una ceja, al ver descorchar.

Hay que festejar – se defendió sirviendo en 2 copas. Me pasó una y guiñó un ojo, en mi dirección.

Por nosotros – sugirió, levantando su copa.

Por nosotros – afirmó chocando las copas y tomando un sorbo.

Delicioso! – alagó comiendo carne – Como tu.

Que chico – reí, con las mejillas encendidas.

Lavo yo – tomó los platos, vacios como las copas, y colocó todo bajo el grifo. Limpié la mesa y barrí la cocina, mientras tanto.

Tengo tu regalo arriba – informó. Me subió a su espalda y nos llevó al cuarto. Me dejó sobre la cama y se sento frente a mi.

Yo también – reí. Espero que no lo haya encontrado…

Tu primero – me alentó, sentándose frente a mí. Rodé los ojos, siempre tan caballeroso. Me estiré para ir al buro y saqué una caja mediana -. Toma.

Bella – susurró con una sonrisa.

Coloqué sobre la cama la caja de cristal y la acarició, suavemente. La abrió y comenzó a sonar su canción preferida, cantada por mí -. Juntos por siempre.

Lo estaremos – sonreí, viendo el grabado el oro. Me tiró a su pecho y me besó, en medio de la risa.

Ahora yo – tomé una caja, debajo de la cama, y la plantó frente a mí.

Es para mí!? – preguntó viendo la gigantesca caja, con los ojos divertidos.

Ábrela – me alentó. La destapé y me encontré con 5 cajas más pequeñas: vista, oído, olfato, gusto y tacto.

Las dejé sobre la cama y abrí la de ''Vista''. Fotos de ambos hacían el contenido. De cundo éramos pequeños, hace unos pocos meses. También cuándo me gradué o mis cumpleaños, pero siempre con él.

Es hermoso – dije con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Las guardé, con cuidado, y tomé la que decía Oído: _Para que tus viajes sean más amenos, y siempre me recuerdes, _decía la nota. Un pequeño reproductor de música, muy manuable. Vi la lista de canciones y apareció mi preferida -. Tu nana.

No – negó sentándose a mi lado, con una sonrisa –, TU nana. Es tuya, te la obsequié hace años.

Edward! – me tiré a sus brazos chillando. Me separé y vi la otra caja: Olfato.

_On the __floor__ –_leí la frase en Ingles. Levanté una ceja, que quería decir?.

Mensaje secreto – canturreó, apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

On the… FLOR! – comprendí. Una flor en el piso!. Me levanté y ojeé en piso. En una punta había un pequeño paquete, envuelto en rojo. Lo tomé y quité el papel, una hermosa rosa roja -. Qué bonita!.

Gusto – me pasó la caja, Edward, estaba pesadita. _Vale por las cenas que quieras, conmigo. _Reí, con quien mas iría? Mir dentro de la caja y un montón de caramelos y bombones la llenaban, delicioso!.

Que rico – relamí mis labios, comiendo un caramelo de fruta. Tom la ultima caja, masticando el caramelo. _Tu animal preferido soy, en que parte de la cocina estoy? -._Animal preferido?.

Cuando lo comprendí corrí escaleras abajo, hacia el refrigerador. Lo abrí y allí estaba, una bonita y tierna pingüinita con pestañas y labial, acompañad de un pingüino hombre.

Te gusto el regalo? – preguntó Edward, cuando subí al cuarto. Dejé el pingüino sobre mi buro.

Mucho – le sonreí -. Tengo otro regalo, pero primero quiero acomodar. No quiero que nada se arruine.

Tom las cajas más pequeñas cajas y las coloqué dentro de la más grande. La cerré y la dejé de lado a mi mesa de luz. Corrí al baño y me quité la ropa, quedándome con la lencería roja. Me coloqué el transparente camisón, rojo. Se abría desde el centro del pecho, y llegaba hasta casi mi trasero.

Vamos – susurré, dándome una última mirada al espejo. Perfeccioné mi labial negro y Sali.

Me gusta lo que veo – se sentó sobre la cama, mirándome con lujuria.

Mejor – ronroneé gateando hasta su lado. Me senté a horcadas de él y me besó, sujetándome de la nuca.

Recordaste el babydool – jade. Me restregué contra su erección, haciéndonos gemir a ambos. Me tomó de las caderas, fuertemente, impidiendo la fricción.

Si – gemí descontrolada. Me lo quitó rápidamente y me dejó con la lencería francesa. Acarició mis labios, haciéndome temblar.

Estas muy sexy – susurró en mi oído.

Bajó sus manos, lentamente, bordeando mis senos. Siguió su recorrido por mis costillas, deteniéndose en mis caderas. Yo daba pequeños gemidos y jadeos.

Me gusta cuando gimes fuerte – me gruñó, apretándome a su erección.

Edward! – gemí al sentir su hombría contra mi centro. Pero, lamentablemente, se alejó rápido, con una sonrisa.

Así me gusta – asintió.

Nos tiró hacia atrás y se colocó sobre mí. Tom mis piernas y las sujetó en su caderas, embistiendo contra mí. Esa fricción deliciosa hacia que enloqueciera, que mis pensamientos pierdan cordura y que mi boca se quede sin habla.

Como me gustan – gruñó Edward acariciando mis senos. Tiró el sostén, por algún lado de la habitación, y metió un pecho a su boca.

Ed – jadeé tirando de su cabello. Me miró de forma perversa. Sacó su lengua y enrolló, contra mi torturado pezón. Lo jaló suavemente, dándole pequeños besos.

Me fascina hacerte perder la cordura – mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

Acarició su pecho, sin pelo alguno. Fuerte y ejercitado, como el de un atleta. Sus músculos estaban marcados, y ni hablar de su vientre, una tabla de lavar. Pas mis dedos por ellos, oyendo sus gruñidos.

Bella – jadeó besando mi cuello, dejando chupetones en el.

Ambos jugamos, cariño – le recordé bajando mis manos a su perfecta V. La acaricié y gemí, un poco más abajo y se encontraba esa fuente de placer.

Impaciente? – preguntó Edward.

Cállate, tu estas igual – besé su cuello. Nos giró y me incliné a su boca, sin llegar a besarlo.

Podía ver sus ojos negros, llenos de lujuria y perversión. Pas mi mano por su quijada. Tom mi dedo y lo mordió, suavemente, haciendo esa acción sumamente sensual. Bajó mi cabeza y dio pequeños besos en su mandíbula, mientras me acomodaba sobre su erección "accidentalmente".

Eres traviesa, pequeña – sonrió Edward, acariciando mi espalda.

Aprendí del maestro – susurré contra su pecho. Tom mis caderas y me senté sobre su pecho, en medio.

Estas mojada, nena – gimió roncamente, al sentir mis jugos traspasar la braga. Me moví sobre su pecho, provocando fricción.

Edward – gemí con una mueca de placer. Arqueé mi espalda y me sostuve del respaldo -. No lo soporto más, por favor.

Que quieres? – pregunté arrancándome mi braga – Quieres que hunda en ti? – se quitó su bóxer rápidamente. Me tiró contra el colchón y se puso sobre mi – Que de estocadas contra tu cuerpo y te haga gemir como nadie lo hizo? – Tanteé su erección con mis pliegues, abriéndolos lentamente.

Si! – gemí anudando mis piernas en su cintura, haciéndolo entrar de golpe -. Oh, Edward!.

Si, nena – gruñó en mi oído -. Disfrútalo, porque luego serás mi sumisa.

Mmm… - gemí. De solo pensarlo me hacia mojar, aun mas.

No estuvo bien lo del babydool – negó, entrando fuertemente en mí. Intenté cerrar mis piernas del placer, pero Edward las abrió mas, exponiéndome a él -. Querías que pierda la poca cordura que me quedaba?.

Si – gemí echando mi cabeza hacia atrás. Llevé su mano a mi trasero y lo nalgueé. Mi espalda se arque por la sensación.

Te has ganado un buen par – advirtió. Juntó su frente con la mía y me besó, con pasión.

Sabes cuál es mi fantasía? – susurró en mi oído, con dificultad -. Verte a ti dándote placer. Sobre esta cama, conmigo de espectador.

Edward – gemí.

Llevó una de sus manos a mi botón de nervios y lo acarició, mandando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Dentro de poco las cumplirás – besó mi oído. Se sujetó del respaldo de la cama y comenzó a dar estocadas certeras y profundas, con más velocidad.

Mi cuerpo estaba sobre el colchón. Mi cabeza chocaba, con la almohada, por cada embastida de Edward. Todo el departamento estaba en silencio. Se oían nuestras pieles chocar y nuestras exclamaciones de placer, una entrega mutua de amor.

Mi amor – jadeé, tomando su rostro y besándolo. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla, intentando dominar a la otra.

Vamos, Bella – alentó, entrando en mi de manera frenética.

Sentía como mis paredes cada vez se ceñían más a su delicioso miembro. Esa anatomía que me enloquecía de solo verla, y no hablar de tocarla o saborearla. Gruñía en cada entrada y cada salida, haciéndome gemir de placer.

Edward – lamí su cuello. Toqué suavemente mis senos, arrancándome un gemido. Abrí mis palmas y los acaricie, con timidez.

Oh, madre santa – gimió de manera ronca, viendo como me tocaba. Tomó mis manos y las entrelazó con las suyas, para colocarlas sobre mi cabeza. Aplastó su pecho contra el mía, reemplazando mis manos.

Mmm… - ronroneé en su oído, moviéndome con él.

Un típico nudo se alojó en mi vientre, colocándolo tenso. Solté mis manos y las llevé a su varonil espalda. Apreté mis piernas contra su cintura y una descarga de placer llego a mí. Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, sin poder detenerse.

Edward! – eché un gemido gutural. Clavé mis uñas en sus hombros, para luego pasarlas por toda su espalda.

Oh si, nena – gimió en mi oído. Clavé mis talones en su trasero, haciéndola entrar profundamente. Su mandíbula se tensó en mi hombro, al igual que sus brazos en mi cintura.

Vente, amor – susurré en su oído, acariciando su despeinado cabello.

Bella! – gruñó un mi oído. Se descargó dentro de mí. Un liquido caliente recorrió mi cuerpo, de a chorros. Su cuerpo cayó sobre el mío, con la respiración entrecortada

Insaciable – susurré en su oído. Sentía como su miembro crecía, más y más, dentro de mí -. Ah!

De solo imaginar – explicó parándose. Tomo 2 corbatas y sonrió – tenerte atada en la cama y vendada, a mi merced, me excita. A ti, no?.

Edward – gemí. Anudó mis manos y vendó mis ojos.

Disfrútalo, muñeca – susurró en mi oído. Comenzó besando mi cuello, bajando lentamente.

Oh sí, claro que lo haría.

**Holaa! Como les está yendo en sus cosas? Soy chusmita :D**

**Que les pareció el nuevo cap? Déjenme un reviews para saber ;)**

**Besos y mordisquitos.**


	7. Hace ya

Desperté por un olor a tostadas y café recién hecho como todas las mañanas. Produjo que mi estomago rugiera.

Hace ya 2 años soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, ya que ese es el tiempo desde que salgo con Edward. Hace no mucho habíamos comprado una casa grande, para vivir juntos, dejando nuestros departamentos.

Debe estar rico, verdad? – pregunté abrazando a Edward por la espalda, ya en la cocina. El río entre dientes.

Mas que tu seguro que no – se giró y me besó. Me sentó en la mesa y, una vez ya entre mis piernas, abrazó mi cintura –. Buen día, preciosa.

Buenos días. De qué es eso? – pregunté señalando una especie de mermelada amarillita.

Quieres saber? – preguntó y yo asentí. El miró esa pasta y luego a mí, dos veces. Sonrió, de manera perversa – Bien, tu lo pediste,

Qué?.. – pregunté cuando llenó su boca con una cucharada ella.

Se acercó a mí con paso lento y despreocupado, sensualmente. Tomo mi nuca y estrello sus labios contra los míos, en un beso salvaje y dominante.

Sentía la mermelada pasar entre nuestras bocas, era algún muy excitante. Su lengua recorría toda mi boca, dejando un poco de pasta en cada lugar. Mis manos volaron a su cabello, tirándolo suavemente.

Edward – gemí, apegando a su cuerpo. Apreté mis piernas a su cintura, sintiendo su erección. Mi cuerpo se debilito por el placer, gimiendo por el roce de nuestros sexos.

Nos separamos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas. Mi cuerpo estaba caliente por el beso. Agite su camisa, produciendo un delicioso viento.

Recuerdas la primera vez que lo hice? – pregunté una sonrisa, chupando la cuchara. Yo mordí mi labio y asentí.

Pero no creo que estén tan caliente como hace 2 años – lo desafié, entrecerrando los ojos.

El me miro burlón, con una sonrisa malvada. De un ágil movimiento se sentó, conmigo a horcadas.

Segura? – pregunté, apretando mis caderas contra su, notoria y deliciosa, erección. Yo gemí, en forma de rendición.

Estas igual de caliente – jadeé en su oído -. Aun mas.

Así me gusta – me dio una nalgada. Quise pararme pero me lo impidió -. Oh, no. No te levantaras. Desayunaras así, pasa por desafiarme.

Mmm… - medio gemí, tomando mi café. Me miró y guiñó un ojo.

El desayuno paso, extrañamente, sin insinuaciones sexuales, mas en la posición que estábamos.

Debemos cambiarnos – susurré contra su hombro desnudo, besándolo lentamente.

Ambos colocamos las cosas, rápidamente, dentro del lavavajillas y lavé mis manos. Edward se posó detrás de mí haciendo lo mismo.

Iré a cambiarme – murmuré ida por su cercanía.

Te ayudo? – pregunté, besando mi cuello con lentitud.

Amor, quiero ponerme la ropa no sacármela, si? – besé sus labios y corrí al cuarto, aun atontada.

Agité mi cabeza y busqué mi ropa, luego de haberme dado una reconfortante ducha.

Me imagino que no iras así, verdad? – pregunto Edward, saliendo, ahora el, del baño.

Fijé mi vista en el espejo y comprendí. Tenía mi vestido beige sin cerrar en la espalda. Yo reí y negué.

Te estaba esperando, cielo – me coloqué de espaldas a él, dándole a entender mi intención.

Mmm… - subió el cierre lentamente, acariciando mi espalda. Besó donde terminaba el cierre y se giro para vestirse.

Yo mordí mi labio, mientras colocaba sombra marrón en mis parpados. Mire por el espejo y lo vi, como dios lo trajo al mundo. Me miraba con una sonrisa burlona, mientras se colocaba su camisa.

Algo que te guste, preciosa? – preguntó acercándose a mí, sin bóxer aun.

Emm… no – negué, colocándome mascaras de rímel, abrumada.

No lo creo – se pegó a mi cuerpo, chocando su reciente erección a mi trasero -. Tienes idea con que tendré que bajarla?.

Hielo – chillé guardando el maquillaje en mi cartera. La tomé, junto a mis zapatos y chaqueta.

Bajé corriendo al living, sabiendo que si me quedaba no llegaríamos al trabajo.

Me calcé los zapatos bordo y me abroché la chaqueta de igual color. Peiné mi cabello caoba y lo espere paciente, apoyada en la pared de la entrada.

Vamos, cariño – dijo tomándome de la cintura. Colgué mi cartera en mi hombro y fuimos al volvo.

Cielo – llame su atención –, esta semana Angie quiere que valla a su casa, y preguntaba si querías acompañarme. Nos vimos, si recuerdas, hace 2 años, antes de que se vallan a Italia. Ya han vuelto y nos quieren ver.

Por supuesto, pero no le molestara? – preguntó acariciando mi mano por sobre la manija de cambios.

Claro que no! – Negué, abrazando su cintura –, además ellos mismo te invitaron.

Buenos días, Isabella. Hola, Eddy – salud la Laurent _Zorra_ Mallory, mostrando sus pechos operados.

No son buenos ya – canturreé, entrando a mi oficina.

Colgué mis cosas y pase por una puerta interna a la de Edward. Si, Edward había exigido que este en el mismo piso y a su lado, un tanto protector.

Eres mala cuando quieres, eh – bromeó me apunto con el dedo, en broma.

Que se supone que haga? Si casi se te tira ahí mismo delante de tu NOVIA! – fruncí el ceño.

Se acerco a mí y me abrazo por detrás. Yo acaricie sus brazos, aun enfadada.

Ah, se pone celosita, Señorita Swan? – alzó una ceja, besándome castamente.

Era una perfecta burbuja, nuestra perfecta burbuja. Pero en todo cuento esta la mala de la película:

_Isabella y Edward, los Señores Swan y Cullen los necesitan en su oficina ahora – _nos interrumpió la voz nasal de Laurent.

Ambos reímos, y nos separamos. Se quitó la chaqueta y enrolló su camisa hasta los hombros. Me abrazó por la cintura y bajamos hacia el piso 7.

Llegamos, para que nos necesitaban? – pregunté una vez en la oficina. Ambos nos sentamos frente a ellos.

Bien, chicos – empezó mi padre –, estábamos pensando, con Carlisle, en el año próximo dejar de trabajar.

Oh, pero porque? – inquirí extrañada por su, repentina y apresurada, decisión.

Queremos pasar más tiempo con nuestros hijos, nietos y esposas, cielo – respondió Carlisle –. Hace mucho que estamos en la empresa.

Cierto – acordamos Edward y yo. Carlisle asintió, dándonos la razón.

Y por eso, queremos que cuando dejemos de trabajar ustedes tomen el puesto – finalizó Charlie con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto – respondimos ambos emocionados.

Sabemos que harán un buen trabajo – alentó mi padre guiñándonos un ojo -. Los entrenaron los mejores.

Creídos? – bromeé, haciendo reír a mi padre y suegro.

Eso solo chicos, ya pueden seguir con lo suyo – alentó Charlie, sonriendo.

Asentimos y salimos hacia el elevador. Llamé a este y mientras esperaba, Edward me acorraló contra el tablero, mirándome pícaramente.

Ah, chicos, me olvide de decir… - habló Carlisle e hizo una sonrisita cómplice al vernos besarnos –. Dejen, le digo a Laurent que les informe.

Claro – reímos, mientras subíamos al elevador.

Tengo una idea – sugerí, mientras le daba unos contratos para leer –, hoy te invito YO a almorzar.

Por supuesto – asintió, abrazando mi cintura contra su costando. Acaricié su cabello mientras leía.

Tomé mi computador y leí unos emails, mientras lo esperaba. Unas propuestas por aquí, ayudas por allí, lo típico. Cuando, por fin, terminé de responder y leer todo, la apagué. La dejé dentro del cajón de mi oficina, cerrándolo con llave.

Okey, termino de acomodar todo y nos vamos – se asomó, Edward, por la puerta.

Yo asentí, colgando mi cartera en mi hombro.

La chaqueta – recordó Edward entrando a mi oficina. Yo negué con una sonrisa y la tome en una mano.

Y bien, cariño, a donde iremos a almorzar? – preguntó mientras íbamos al coche, en el garaje.

No te lo diré – y le arrebaté las llaves –. Manejare yo, por cierto.

Emmm, Bella… pero – intento hablarme pero lo calle de un beso.

NADA de peros, cariño– me abroché el cinturón –. Entra, no quiero almorzar sola, eh.

Hola?_ –_pregunté colocando en manos libre. Deje el celular sobre un sostenedor y baje la música.

_Hola, Bells – _saludó Emmett con un tono extraño, estaba comiendo algo_ –. Estamos todos reunidos en casa de Esme, quieren venir?._

Claro, ya vamos – giré en U.

Edward me reprendió, por el movimiento brusco. Yo acaricié su cabello, mientras aceleraba por la carretera.

Calma, mi amor – lo tranquilicé, mientras aparcaba el coche.

Bella, dios! Quieres matarnos? – reprochó Edward mientras bajábamos del auto. Me abrazó por los hombros, negando.

Deja de quejarte, Cullen – rodé los ojos, divertida. Besé sus labios y toqué el timbre.

**Ho- hola! Creo que nuestra Bella le gusta la velocidad, verdad? Jajajaja.**

**Como están? Yo, sentada xd. No, en verdad, estoy resfriada . Maldito aire acondicionado… todo por culpa de mi novio! Ahora que se ate a las consecuencias por tener EL calor jajaja.**

**Que les pareció el nuevo cap? Merece un review?**

**Por cierto, GRACIAS por todas sus Favs, Follow y reviews. Me encanta, eso quiere decir, creo yo, que a la gente le gusta mis novelas.**

**Besos y mordisquitos.**


	8. Quien lo busca?

Ey, hombre, para. Tampoco mi hermana los mataría - exclamó Emmett riendo al contarles lo sucedido en el coche.

Además – interferí – solo iba a 100, que es menos a la velocidad que íbamos ese verano cuando terminamos el colegio. O quieres que te lo recuerde?.

Bells, cariño, porque no te callas, si? – negó con una sonrisa.

Como que paso ese verano? – preguntó una Esme algo enojada, mejor dicho simulándolo estarlo.

Veras, cuando terminamos el colegio fue. Íbamos a ir todos de vacaciones a no sé dónde. Bueno, en cuestión, yo fui en el auto con Edward e iba a unos… - pero me callé por unos labios que identificaba muy bien. Sonreí sobre su boca y reí.

Bien la dejaremos ahí, eh – dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

Chicos, como hoy cumplimos dos años con Bella – enroscó sus brazos en mi cintura –. Queremos que vengan a cenar y festejen con nosotros.

Si! – gritaron todos emocionados.

Bien – dije levantándome –. Hoy a las 7 p.m en casa.

A comer – nos informó Esme. Emmett corrió y se sentó, entregando su plato.

Como comes – me quejé al ver a Emmett servirse el tercer plato frente a mi.

Prefiero eso antes de ser anémica, y no por estrés. Por no comer – se defendió. Le dí una patada por debajo de la mesa y se quejó -. Bella!

Cállate! – gruñí enroscando los fideos en mi tenedor. Ví a Edward observarme con una ceja alzada y serio.

Fue hace mucho, vale? – me defendí. Pero se notaba que esa respuesta no le bastaba demasiado. Emmett buchón!.

Adiós, chicos – nos saludó la familia–. Edward deja de mirar a Bella como un bobo o chocaran.

Una vez en casa, luego de comprar las cosas para preparar la cena, nos pusimos manos a la obra. Mientras Edward hacia un flan casero yo preparaba una lasaña con carne, verduras, queso y jamón.

Estoy exhausto – exclamó Edward tirándose a mi lado de la cama.

Que te quejas? Hiciste el postre nada más – reproché con un puchero.

Sí. Aunque veo uno mejor aquí - se acercó a mis labios, con una sonrisa. Miro mis ojos y demostraban lujuria y excitación.

Paso una de sus piernas por sobre mi cintura, acercándose a su erección. Tomo mi nuca con una sus manos y la atrajo a su rostro, para juntar mis labios con los de el. Un beso demandante y salvaje. Mmm…

Amor, debemos vestirnos – le recordé acariciando su pecho desnudo.

Imaginaran lo que habrá pasado entre estas cuatro paredes. ..

Miré mi reloj de muñeca y solo faltaba 1 hora! -. Al baño de abajo o duermes en el sofá.

Entré en la ducha y a los pocos minutos sali, con mi cuerpo untado en crema y con ropa interior roja de encaje.

Te ayudo a abrochar el botón? – me ronroneó Edward al oído. Quitó mis manos del botón del pantalón amarillo pastel y lo abrochó el mismo. Subió el cierre y besó mi cadera.

Edward – me quejé en un gemido. El río contra el hueso de mi cadera y se levantó.

Yo suspiré. Si seguía no podría cambiarme.

Agité mi cabeza y me enfundé una camisa roja de raso. La coloqué dentro de mi pantalón y me monté en los tacones rojos.

Iré a desmoldar el flan, mi amor – informó. Se terminó de colocar la camisa azul y se fue, no sin antes darme un beso.

Yo delineé mis ojos, aun embobada por Edward. Sonreí en el espejo y arqueé mis pestañas, le coloqué mascaras de rímel y un labial rojo sangre en mi boca.

Ayúdame a poner la mesa. Puedes, bebe? – ya nos encontrábamos vestidos y listos. Le pasé los utensilios y los colocó tranquilamente.

Llegaron – informó Edward sacando la lasaña del horno. Tomé las llave y fui a abrirles.

Bella! – Gritó una vocecita estrellándose contra mí, haciéndome tambalear – Hola, Tia.

Hola, cariño – saludé levantándola –. Eres fuertecita como tu padre, casi me haces caer.

Siii! Con papi _jugamus_ a la lucha – Molly era la hija de Emmett y Rose, una niña muy inteligente y a su corta edad. Sabía hablar bastante bien, pero los niños siempre tienden a equivocarse a veces.

Me miró curiosa con sus ojos celestes, cortesía de su madre. Quitó su cabello de su cara color carbón, parte de su padre, y dejo a la vista su rostro aniñado y con hoyuelos en su sonrisa–. Que _itistes_ de comer?.

Ed me ayudo – al buscarlo con la mirada estaba hablando con los chicos. Me sonrió y articuló un _Te Amo_. Por lo que le respondí un: _Yo también - _ El hizo el postre y yo hice lasaña.

Que rico! Te puedo_ ayudad _a servir? – preguntó tímida jugando con mi cabello mojado.

Por supuesto, cielo. Vamos – la bajé y fuimos a la cocina tomadas de la mano –. Pásame los platos, cariño

_Tuma – _dijo tendiéndomelos. Fue hasta afuera y grito: - A LA MESAAA!.

Y los chicos? – pregunté al no verlos sentados. Dejee los platos en cada lugar.

En el jardín – explicó Rose sentando a su hija a su lado.

A comer – hablé. Pero al no notarme coloque 2 dedos en mis labios y silbé. Mis hermanos se giraron y me miraron con una ceja levantada -. A comer!

Wow, esta riquísimo – dijo Emmett devorándose la lasaña –. Hay más?.

Si, dame – le quité el plato y fui a servirle más –. Toma, come hombrecito.

Ya vemos que detrás de la Señorita Swan – comenzó Jasper con una risa –, se encuentra un muchacho.

Gracioso, Jasper. Pero ustedes me lo enseñaron – dije defendiendo mi persona –. Además, soy mujer.

Eso es cierto – bromeó Edward, por lo que se ganó un gruñido de mis hermanos. Me uso como escudo por si acaso, colocándome frente a el

No comes mas, cariño? – preguntó Edward al ver que deje la mitad de la porción. Negué. Estaba por reprochar pero la campana me salvó, digo el timbre. Me levanté y fui a ver quién era.

Busco a Edward – dijo una señora con mirada despectiva y algo detrás de sus piernas.

**Que les pareció este cap a mis lectores? Merece un review? Un Follow? Un Favorite? Ojala si :D.**

**Tengo la duda de quién era la que busca a Edward! Yo chismorreé un poquito, pregunté por aquí y allá, y me dieron unos datos ;) Pero como soy malita las voy a dejar con la duda.**

**Besos y mordisquitos.**


	9. Aniversario y nuevo integrante

Mmm… Buenas noches. Para que lo buscaba? – pregunté incomoda por su mirada. Era una gélida, fría, sin sentimiento, pero con un rencor palpable.

Es el padre de este mocoso – tironeó bruscamente del pequeño y cayó a mis pies.

Estas bien, cariño? – me hinqué a a su lado y asintió miedoso. Estiró sus brazos a mí y lo cargué con cuidado –. EDWARD, VEN PORFAVOR.

Que sucede, Bella? – preguntó y al ver la señora me miro confusa –. Buenas noches, quien es?.

Mira, muchacho. Vine para hacer esto rápido – exhaló con furia -. Ese mocoso, detrás de esta señorita, es tu hijo. El hijo de Jane y tu. Murió cuando la dio a luz y la estuve cuidando hasta hoy. Ya no lo soporto y vengo a dártelo para que te hagas cargo – explicó dándole brutalmente la mochila del niño -. Ahora, ténganlo ustedes y a mí no me busquen! – y sin más desapareció a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ambos estábamos petrificados. Todo había sido muy brusco y rápido. Por suerte unos sollozos nos sacaron de nuestra burbuja.

Oh, calma, cielo. Todo estará bien – acaricié su cabello unos minutos y se lo entregué a Edward -. Ahora vengo.

Que sucedió, Bella? – preguntó Jasper intentando ver hacia la puerta.

Chicos es algo raro aun. Puede que Edward tenga un hijo. Así que, si no les molesta, les pido que se retiren. Nosotros los llamaremos para que vengan a almorzar, o cenar, y les aclarara todo, si? – pedí, intentando de no sonar grosera.

Claro. Hasta mañana – aceptaron todos y se despidieron de mi y luego de Edward con el pequeño.

Son iguales – murmuró Rose yéndose al verlos juntos.

Bien. Ahora que estamos solos empecemos a hablar, si? –sugerí acariciando la cabellera cobriza del niño –. Nos explicarías quien eres, cielito?.

Si – tomó aire y comenzó – Mi nombre es Braian Matt y tengo 5 años. Mi mama era Jane, pero mi abuela me dijo que murió cuando me tuvo. Hoy mi abuelita dijo que volvería con mi papa

Braian – Edward frunció el ceño. Estaba intentando decir algo, pero no sabía cómo -, tu abuela… te ha hecho algo?.

Me pegaba – murmuro casi inaudible. Edward maldijo por lo bajo y apretó al niño contra su pecho.

Edward, no creo que haya necesidad de hacer un A.D.N, son idénticos – y era verdad. Ambos con pelo cobrizo y rebelde y esos orbes verdes hermosos. Las mismas facciones y gestos.

El niño se encontraba frente al televisión viendo su programa favorito mientras cenada unos nuggets de pollo con patatas que le había hecho minutos antes.

Lose, cariño. Pero quiero sacarme de dudas igualmente – masajeó sus sienes en signo de agotamiento.

Ve al cuarto – pedí -. Iré y preparare el baño.

Claro – se levantó y fue hasta el niño. Besó su cabeza y se dirigió a nuestro cuarto.

Cariño – me giré al niño y me miró con sus ojitos verdes–, te llevare a tu cuarto y mañana iremos al doctor, si?.

Bueno, señorita – se levantó tímidamente y llegó a mi lado.

Llámame Bella, cielo – lo tomé en brazos y se aferró a mi cuello.

Cuando estábamos en su cuarto ya estaba semi dormido. Le coloqué una camisa de Edward, ya que no teníamos un pijama para él, y lo arrope.

Te adelantaste – sonreí al verlo dentro de la tina, con su cabello mojado y espuma en el.

Debía – dijo con los ojos cerrados. Me senté en una butaca detrás de él y comencé a masajear su cabello.

No te duermas! – reí al verlo cabecear 2 veces. Abrió los ojos y me sonrió. Negué divertida y tomé una toalla -. Sécate, amor. Te espero fuera.

Claro - besó mis labios y salí.

Me coloqué mi camisón negro hasta medio muslo y me arropé en la cama. Aunque iba a ser en vano.

Feliz aniversario – susurró Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

Feliz aniversario, para ti también - me giré entre sus brazos y lo bese lentamente.

Te amo – suspiró contra mi rostro.

Pasó sus brazos por mi cintura, bajo el cobertor, y me pegó a sus caderas.

Suspiré de placer. Bien sabía que no íbamos a dormir, y mucho menos, en nuestro aniversario. Mordí labio y me arrepentí al instante.

Sabes qué efecto tienes en mi – susurró en mi oído -. Deja de morder tu labio!.

Mmm… - gemí cuando me pegó en el trasero con su palma. Fue un ruido sordo y una descarga eléctrica, llena de excitación, por mi cuerpo.

Si – afirmó con voz ronca.

Subió medio cuerpo sobre mí, dejándome aprisionada entre él y la cama. Sonrió en medio de la penumbra y se arrojó a mis labios.

Sentía su lengua invadir mi boca, sin permiso alguno. Tomó mi cabello en su mano y lo tiró hacia adelante, pegándome a su rostro. Esa acción me excitó de sobremanera, y lo notó por mi gemido.

Le gusta lo duro, señorita Swan? – inquirió con la voz entrecortada.

Yo asentí. No tenía voz para las palabras.

Le gusta que la ate a la cama? – se subió encima de mi caderas, acariciando mi torso – Que la penetre fuerte y la haga gemir como una loca?.

Edward – gemí. No tenía idea el efecto que tenían sus palabras, hasta que sentí que tenia, literalmente, una piscina entre mis piernas.

Edward, no lo hagas – lloriqueé. Sabía muy bien su juego: Excitarme de una manera imaginable y hacerme correr de una estocada.

Que no quieres? – preguntó pícaro en mi oído.

Lo que haces siempre! – me quejé. Sonrió contra mi hombro y de un movimiento me quitó el camisón.

Con ayuda de mis pies y piernas fui bajando su pantalón de chándal que utilizaba para dormir. Acaricié su pecho fuerte y gemí. No podía creer como no teníamos sexo en medio de la noche al sentir su pecho contra mí, TODAS las noches. Entonces lo recordé: me dejaba exhausta luego de los 3 orgasmos, como mínimo.

Porque no puedo excitarte? – se agachó hasta mis rodillas y las acarició – Y luego hacerte mía de manera salvaje, produciéndote los mejores orgasmos de tu vida.

AH! – gemí contra mi brazo. Lo mordí y arqueé mi espalda.

Te gusta, mi amor? – río contra mi pecho derecho. Sopló mi pezón y lo mordió tiernamente.

Edward – jadeé.

Quieres que te haga correr con mi boca? – su voz arrojaba sensualidad. Yo solo podía asentir, aturdida por las sensaciones.

Como lo voy a disfrutar. Tú también – prometió.

Se colocó a horcadas sobre mí, pasó sus manos por debajo de mi cuerpo y lo arqueo. Bajó su rostro y sonrió contra mi piel, para luego tirarse a mis senos.

Oh, dios – gemí.

Ahora no sabía se me arrepentía de haber aceptado. Era demasiado placer, tanto que llegaba al punto de ser doloroso. Doloroso al ser tan lento.

No grites mucho, princesa – me recordó contra mi pezón -. Ya no estamos solos en casa.

Ohmm… - asentí ida.

Sentía sus labios suaves acariciar con delicadeza mi pezón. Como si lo acariciara, con ternura y pasión.

Oh, Edward – levanté mí vientre, chocando contra la erección de él. Otro latigazo, muy fuerte, se dirigió a mi sexo. Mi pobre centro dentro de poco explotaría, no soportaría mucho placer.

Alejó su boca y su cuerpo de mi. Se levantó y fue al armario. QUE DEMONIOS HACIA!? ME IBA A DEJAR ASI DE EXCITADA?

Bajee mis manos, las cuales rozaron mis senos, haciéndome gemir. Mordí mi labio. Abrí mis manos y las pase suavemente por mis pezones sensibles.

Que excitante esta imagen – gimió Edward. Lo miré y seguí con mi labor.

Respira profundamente – ordenó mientras se colocaba entre mis piernas. Arrancó mis bragas y sonrió -. Ahora deja de respirar hasta que tengas tu orgasmo.

No comprendía que era esto, pero sabía que me gustaría.

Hice todo lo que me indico y apreté mis pezones, dándome por culminada. Mi cuerpo se agito y respiré profundamente. Edward metió 2 dedos en mi interior, de forma brusca, y me sentí desfallecer.

AHH! – grite de placer. Edward se tiro a mis labios, acallando mis gemidos.

Sentía mi cuerpo convulsionar de forma brusca. Tiré de su cabello, intentando aplacar mi placer. En medio de mi abismo sentí mis manos anudarse… Que!?

Abrí mis ojos y lo vi a Edward sonreír pervertidamente. Mostró mis muñecas, anudadas con unas esposas negras de cuero. Nos giró y quede sobre él, con mis manos en la espalda.

Tendré que castigarte por ese tatuaje en el hueso de tu cintura, eh – tanteó mi entrada con su hombría.

Es una E, de Edward – gemí cuando se hundió en mi de una estocada.

Tendré un poco de piedad – gimió roncamente.

Intenté acariciar su pecho pero no pude: las esposas. El sonrió al ver mi intención y me guiñó un ojo, dándome una nalgada.

Me encanta verte a mi merced – jadeó entrada de manera rápida en mi cavidad.

Sentía un placer exuberante palpitar en mi sexo, algo irreal. Mordía mi labio, intentando acallar mis gemidos. Bajee mis caderas y las encontré con las de él, produciendo un choque sordo.

Isabella – gruñó. Me tomó las caderas y comenzó a embastir de forma brusca contra mí.

EDWARD! – grité de placer.

Mi cuerpo colapsó y cayó sobre el de él. Mi respiración era agitada por el reciente orgasmo. Sentía como embastia aun contra mí.

Bella! – jadeó de forma gutural.

Hundió sus dedos en mi cadera y se vació dentro de mí. Su ser se derramó de a chorros contra mí, haciéndome ronronear en el hueco de su cuello.

Me gusta estar atada – murmuré contra su cuello.

Lo tendré en cuenta – río contra mi cabello. Sentí su erección crecer dentro mío y gemí -. Ahora, sabiendo que te gusta el sexo duro, dejaras que te haga el amor de forma dulce de todas formas?

Siempre – levanté mi rostro y lo besé.

Se colocó sobre mi y desató las esposas. Besó los lugares en donde estuvieron con delicadeza, sin prisa.

Te amo – susurré cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de mí. Suspiré y bese sus cabellos. El sonrió contra mi cuello y dejo un beso en el.

Yo también, o aun mas – afirmó. Levantó su rostro y besó mis labios, sin dejar de moverse de manera lenta en mí.

Qué manera de celebrar un aniversario. Mmm… Me inspire en la dominación y sumisión. Lindas charlas, e ideas, que tengo con mi mejor amigo jajaja. Que mi novio no se entere…

**Que les pareció el cap? Review?**

**Gracias por sus Follow, Favs y Reviews(las cuales espero ver mas).**

**Besos y Mordisquitos ;).**


	10. Positivo

No te dolerá, Braian. Quédate tranquilo – intente calmarlo.

Dejé todas las bolsas, con la ropa que le habíamos comprado, sobre el suelo y me senté a su lado. Acaricié su cabello y río por las cosquillas

Bien. Ya esta – informó la enfermera y la boca de Brai se formó como una O. La mujer de media edad río y le entregó un caramelo–. Para esta tarde lo tendremos listo. Los llamaremos para que los retiren.

Edward apareció por el pasillo, con una gasa en su brazo, y se colocó junto al niño. Acarició su cuello y le guiñó un ojo.

Gracias – agradeció mi novio, tomándome de la cintura. Agarré en brazos al niño y se aferró a mi cuerpo como koala.

Edward! – lo llamó emocionado – No me dolió nada, de verdad!

Eso es sensacional, campeón. – revolvió su melena cobriza, haciéndolo reír.

Llegamos al tercer piso y comenzamos a caminar hasta el patio de comidas. Braian se removió entre mis brazos y corrió hacia _Red: _Una tienda de comida rápida, ambientada con payasos.

Ansioso? – reí por su efusividad. Lo tomé en brazos y me coloqué en la fila.

Iré a dejar las cosas en la mesa – besó mis labios y se fue.

Yo me giré al niño y tenía su rostro escondido en mi pecho. Acaricié su cabello, creyendo que estaba cansado. Cuando oí un pequeño quejido comprendí que pasaba algo más

Que querrás comer, cielo? – pregunté con el ceño fruncido. El levantó su carita y me miró.

Una hamburguesa con papas y refresco – murmuró con una sonrisa triste en su rostro.

Que sucede? – vi como una lagrimita se escapaba de su ojo directo a mi hombro. Eso partió mi corazón en 2.

Si no soy hijode Edward… me llevaran al reformatorio? – preguntó temeroso y con los ojos llorosos. Escondió su cara, nuevamente, en mi cuello y unas lágrimas mas escaparon.

Por supuesto que no, cariño – respondió una aterciopelada voz detrás de mí –. Seas o no mi hijo te voy a adoptar, y con Bella te criaremos.

Enserio? – asomó su carita al igual que una sonrisa torcida, igual a la de Edward.

Por supuesto – respondió y nos abrazó a ambos –. Bien ahora compremos la comida que muero de hambre.

Sí! – chilló el pequeño y comenzó a saltar sobre mis brazos feliz.

Muchas gracias - tomé la bandeja con nuestros combos de hamburguesas y me dejé guiar por Braian y Edward.

SI! –grito cuando le entregué su comida. Tomó su hamburguesa y la comenzó comer ansioso.

Miré a Edward, sonriente, y él me miró del mismo modo. Apretó mi rodilla y acaricié su mano, con un guiño de ojo.

Puedo ir a jugar? – saltó en su silla, mirando detrás de mí. Me giré y vi a una pequeña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Le sonreí al pequeño y se sonrojó, dándose cuenta que noté el porqué de ir.

Comiste todo? – preguntó Edward. El pequeño le mostró el cartón de las patatas y el de la hamburguesa, vacios -. Muy bien. Ve a jugar, pequeño.

Creo que ya se empieza a enamorar – reí. Negué con la cabeza y miré a Edward.

El sonrió y lo vio, jugar con su amiga. Braian miró hacia nosotros y saludó. Avril se sonrojó y saludó tímidamente.

Serás buen padre, Edward – lo distraje de sus pensamientos. Se giró y me miró con ternura.

Y tu buena madre – me levantó en vilo y sentó sobre su regazo -. Es niño hermoso y espectacular.

Si, lo es – vi como la niña le besaba la mejilla y Braian le tomaba la mano con una sonrisa –. Ya es un rompe corazones.

Si. Igual que su padre – dijo con superioridad.

Mmm… mi Cullen se hace el superado?

Te deberé bajar el ego, amor – acaricié su mejilla con una sonrisa malvada–. Una semana de abstinencia está bien, verdad?.

NO! – dijo desesperado –. No soy rompe corazones. Ire por helados, si?.

Claro – me levanté, con intención de tirar los cartones, pero me vi nuevamente en sus piernas.

Un beso? – preguntó con un puchero.

Mmm… 2 – accedí. Besé sus labios castamente y me levanté, dejándolo libre.

Adiós, Avril– saludó el pequeño, con la mano, a pocos metros de mí. Le sonreí y besó mi mejilla

Una amiga, cielo? – pregunté con una sonrisa, fingiendo que no había escuchado antes.

Si. Se llama Avril– tomé su chaqueta y se la coloqué. Cogí mi cartera y colgué mi chaqueta en la cartera.

Vengan. Los esperan los helados… – ambos nos miramos y corrimos hacia él, agitando nuestros brazos, ganándonos miradas divertidas.

Mío – le quité el cucurucho de chocolate a Edward. El sonrió y me miró divertido. Le saqué la lengua, llena de chocolate, y se carcajeó.

No sé quién es el pequeño ahora – entrecerré los ojos y me acerqué a su oído.

Entonces que una MUJER te de lo que todas las noches hacemos, ya que soy una pequeña – me encogí de hombros, amenazándolo.

Eres todo una mujer, con actitud de pequeña – corrigió besándole los labios. Yo reí y acaricié su cabello.

Estuvo rico – exclamó Braian luego de terminar su cucurucho. Sobó su pancita, sonriente.

Disculpen – agarré mi celular que sonaba y atendí. Me alejé unos metros y atendí.

_Buenas tardes, Señorita Swan? – _preguntaron por el otro lado.

Ella habla, quien es?_ – _pregunté ahora yo.

_Los resultados del A.D.N están listos. Pueden pasar a retirarlos – _explicaron a mi pregunta.

Oh, muchas gracias. Ya iremos_ – _contesté agradecida.

_Muy bien hasta entonces – _y colgaron.

Una vez de nuevo en la mesa Edward me miraba para que dijera quien era y Brai jugaba con su cuchara, divertido.

Era de la clínica. Los resultados están listos – informe y vi al pequeño tensarse.

Braian – lo llamó Edward –, seas o no mi hijo te adoptare.

Si – se abrazó al cuerpo de Edward, parado en su asiento. Edward sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

Tomé las bolsas entre mis manos y me colgué la cartera. Edward me tomó de la cintura, mientras que sujetaba al pequeño contra su pecho. Lo sentó en el asiento trasero y yo dejé las bolsas en el maletero.

Buenas tardes. Vengo por el A.D.N en nombre Edward Cullen – pedí y me lo entregaron con una sonrisa –. Gracias.

Vamos a casa a abrirlo, mejor – sugirió Edward saliendo del hospital con el niño de su mano.

Arrancó y el coche estuvo en silencio. Yo chasqueé de forma negativa. Coloque un CD de música. Edward sonrió y acarició mi rodilla.

Merendamos primero, si? – Pregunté entrando a la casa – Y veamos televisión.

Subí rápidamente al cuarto y dejé las bolsas en el cuarto de Braian, ya que todo era ropa y juguetes de él.

Pase por nuestro cuarto. Me quite el sweater negro y los zapatos. Me coloque una bailarinas de raso, que usaba para estar en la casa, y baje contenta a la cocina.

Te ayudo? – preguntó Edward desde el sofá. Yo negué y entre en la cocina.

Preparé una leche chocolatada y 2 cafes. En un tazón coloqué galletas surtidas y lo montee en una bandeja.

No comes, tu? – preguntó Edward acariciando mi cintura. Me senté en el brazo del sofá y peiné su melena.

No, amor. No tengo hambre – respondí encogiéndome de hombros y me miró serio. Tomé un sorbo de café, intentando reprimir la risa.

Termine – informó Braian. Dejó su taza de lado y tomó una galleta de chocolate.

Yo igual – lo siguió Edward.

Bien… lo abrirán? – pregunté mostrándolo.

No – respondieron ambos y Edward prosiguió –. Ábrelo tu.

Ven, Brai – lo llamó Edward, sentándolo en sus piernas.

Bien – lo abrí lentamente y tomé el papel entre mis manos.

Comencé a leerlo hasta toparme con el resultado…

Y bien? – insistieron ambos.

Si! – chillé emocionada.

Los observé con el ceño fruncido. Rodé los ojos. Fui por detrás de Edward y lo empujé cerca de su hijo, ya que ninguno hacia nada.

Papa – dijo en un susurro y lo abrazo –, te quiero.

Yo… yo también, pequeño – lo abrazó a su pecho con amor.

El niño poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos. Edward cantaba una nana muy bonita mientras tanto, la nana que me había dedicado a mí. Lo cargó y lo llevó hasta el cuarto.

Estoy feliz, sabes? – habló mientras nos recostábamos en la cama –. Nunca había soñado con un hijo pero, ahora que lo tengo, es lo más feliz de mundo.

Un hijo nunca puede ser malo – me apoyé en el respaldo de la cama y acaricié su cabello -. Lo inscribirás al preescolar?.

Por supuesto. Iremos a inscribirlo – afirmó jugando con nuestros dedos entrelazados -. Sera mañana, en la hora del almuerzo.

Está bien – asentí. Bese sus labios y apague la luz.

Lo sentí removerse a mi lado. Creí que estaba acomodándose, pero cuando equivocada estaba: Se coloco sobre mi y acaricio mis piernas, levantando el camisón para hacerlo. Las enrosco en su cintura y besó mi cuello.

Edward – suspire -, hazme el amor

Te amo – habló contra mis labios antes de tomarme como suya.

Me deje tomar, con un último pensamiento y temor: Tendremos que ver como se lo toma la familia…

:o Una andada de Edward en el pasado? No lo sé, pero es un niño muy mono, no? Que maldita la abuela de Braian! Como pudo haberlo dejado así, sin más, a la deriva * la autora chasquea la lengua molesta* Que les pareció este cap? Merece una bonita y sensualita Review? Espero que si… Besos y mordisquitos ;) 


	11. Joven Cullen

Me desperté y vi que teníamos tiempo de sobra antes ir a trabajar, entonces me dediqué a organizarme tranquila: Me duché e imágenes de anoche me inundaron haciéndome sonrojar.

Una vez en el cuarto, Edward seguía dormido por lo que me vestí sin apuro: Un vestido azul hasta la rodilla, se sujetaba con tiras finas a mis hombros. Unos tacones beige. Me coloqué la cadenita, que siempre llevaba conmigo, con la letra E..

Mmm… - Edward se removió y siguió durmiendo, obviando mi presencia. Negué divertida y peiné mi cabello mojado, dejándolo al natural.

Miré por el espejo la espalda desnuda de Edward y mordí mi labio mientras colocaba sombra nut. Coloqué mascaras de rímel en mis pestañas y baje hacia la cocina.

Hit me baby one more time – canturreé.

Moví mis caderas al ritmo de la canción. Coloqué el pan en el tostador y vertí distintos sabores de mermelada en pequeños platos.

Pequeño, ven – me asomé por la puerta. El pequeño me sonrió adormilado y se levantó, a paso perezoso, hasta llegar a mi lado.

Mmm…- se apoyo en mi pecho mientras bajábamos hacia la cocina.

Bien 1, 2 y 3 – conté en un susurro. Tomamos aire y gritamos a todo pulmón –. BUENOS DIAAAAS! .

Bueno, sacando el grito, sí que lo son – reímos y besó la coronilla de su pequeño. Me jaló de las piernas y tiró a su regazo –. Buenos días, amor.

Hola – le pasé un café y una tostada con mermelada.

Bella – Brai se sentó sobre mis piernas y abrazó mi cintura –, te quiero.

Oh, cielo. Yo también, y mas – lo abracé sin poder resistirme. Miré la hora y nos quedaban solo 40 minutos – Chicos, a prepararse. Edward, dejé tu traje en la silla de mi tocador.

Eres la mejor – besó mis labios y entró a la ducha.

Chiquitín – lo llamé mientras colocaba todo en la bandeja -, ve a tu cuarto y luego te ducho.

Yo sé hacerlo solo – dijo independiente. Corrió hasta su cuarto y a los segundos se oyó su ducha. Lavé las cosas usadas y las guardé.

Listo, Brai? – pregunté asomándome por la puerta.

Si! –corrió a mi encuentro. Un pantalón de jean, una camiseta de mangas cortas azul con rayas blancas y sus converse blancas.

Qué bonito estas – lo cargué de costado y se apretó a mí.

Tomé mi cartera del cuarto y bajamos al living. Lo dejé sobre el sofá y acaricié su cabello mientras veía los correos de mi celular.

Alguien está siendo muy consentido – canturreó Edward mientras bajaba. Braian escondió su rostro en mi vientre y rió quedito.

Y esto? – preguntó, Braian, apuntando una marca roja en mi pecho. EDWARD!

Em… - pensé rápidamente que decirle – un mosquito! Ayer en la noche, uno muy malo.

Estos mosquitos – negó Edward sonriente. Lo fulmine con la mirada y tomé la mano de Brai, dejando a Edward carcajeándose detrás nuestro.

Nos subimos al coche y Brai comenzó a colorear uno libro que le habíamos comprado ayer.

Con que mosquitos, eh? – susurró en mi oído.

Así es – susurré de vuelta -. Un mosquito malo, travieso y pícaro.

Creo que lo conozco – su sonrisa torcida apareció en su rostro y yo negué riendo por lo bajini. Edward aparcó en el estacionamiento y nos abrió la puerta a ambos.

Bueno día, Isabella. Hola, Eddy – saludó la muy descarada de Laurent mostrándole el escote a MI HOMBRE –. Y este niñato?.

Me pare en seco y giré sobre mis talones – Este niñato, como dices, se llama Braian Matt.

Es tu hijo verdad? Supe que eras una puta – rio cínicamente. Jalee su corbata y su cara quedó a centímetros del escritorio.

No es mi hijo, pero lo tomo como uno. Por cierto, para ti él será Joven Cullen – y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente –. Si te vuelves a tirar sobre mi novio, como la zorra barata que eres, me encargaré yo misma de dejarte tacones en la calle, entendido?.

Si, señorita Swan – dijo entre dientes.

Cullen – frunció el ceño en pequeño cobrizo.

Edward escondió su rostro en su cuello para reprimir la risa. Yo mordí mi labio. Podía oír los bufidos de Laurent mientras entrabamos.

Wow! Eres una leona, bebe–me guiñó un ojo.

Nadie se mete con la gente que quiero – expliqué sencillamente. Edward miró su reloj y suspiró.

Debo ir a una conferencia – una mueca de frustración apareció en su rostro. Yo reí luego almorzaremos. Iremos a inscribirte al jardín, Brai. También, compraremos tus muebles de cuarto.

Si, papi – le besó la mejilla y corrió a mi regazo.

Nos vemos, cielo – se acercó y besó mis labios suavemente, con ternura.-. Te amo.

Yo igual – besé su mejilla y se marchó con una sonrisa.

Bella? – me llamó. Dejé de leer los contratos y le presté atención.

Si, cielo? – pregunté, acariciando su cabello.

Te enojas si te llamo mami? – preguntó tímido, jugando con sus dedos.

Por supuesto que no, amorcito – acepte contenta.

Una felicidad me inundaba. Si bien no era mi hijo, que me llamen mama era algo muy bonito. Aun más si era de un pequeño como él.

Te quiero, mami – susurró contra mi cuello.

Y yo a ti, bebe – besé su cabeza.

Sonreí inconscientemente mientras leía unos correos, para la exportación de mercadería a Rusia. El pequeño jugaba con mi cabello, canturreaba. Yo reí por lo bajini y seguí leyendo.

**Laurent zorra… Ejem, ejem… *La autora se hace la desentendida***

**Bueno, que les pareció este cap? No es una ternurita el peque**ño **Cullen? Aww :3. Merece un Review, Fav y/o Follow?**

**Como les está yendo en el instituto/facultad/trabajo? Yo, que estoy en el instituto, tengo muchas pruebas . A penas y puedo editar los caps.**

**Por cierto… FELICES PASCUAS! Yo comí huevos de nugaton asd jajaja. **

***LittleVampireCullen se va a estudiar, con una mueca y un trozo de huevo en la mano*.**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;).**


	12. Conociendolo

Bien, entremos a almorzar! – soltó Edward, abriéndonos las puertas del restaurante.

Edward - susurré al ver el lugar, no podía creer que lo recordara aun.

El lugar de nuestra primera cita – terminó mi frase y me abrazó de la cintura –. Vallamos a una mesa que tenemos hambre.

Ya le traeremos todo, señor – informó el mesero y se marchó con nuestros pedidos.

Papi – lo llamó el pequeño –, ¿podemos ir al baño?.

Si, campeón. Vamos – lo tomó en brazos y fueron. A los minutos aparecieron ellos y el mesero, con nuestra comida detrás.

Querido – le susurré a Edward, mirando el mensaje –, Emmett exigió que esta noche nos juntemos para explicarles quien es Braian. Nos juntaremos en lo de Esme

Perfecto. Diles que nos iremos a su casa y les dirás quien es – se encogió de hombros. Acarició mi mejilla y luego volví a mi tarta de atún.

¿Terminaste? – preguntó Edward. Brai asintió mostrando su plato sin su tiramisu. Edward río. Llamamos al mesero y le pagamos la cuenta. Brai tomó la mano de su padre y caminamos hasta el jardín.

Buenas tardes, soy la Señora Cope. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – preguntó una señora de unos 50 años

Buenas tardes. Quisiera inscribir a mi hijo, por favor – explicó Edward, mostrando al pequeño sonriente.

Oh, pero que niño tan bonito. Son idénticos, señor. La felicito, señorita. Tiene un esposo e hijo fantástico – alagó, por lo que me sonrojé –. Bueno, les daré la planilla para que la llenen.

Gracias – dijo Edward, comenzando a escribirla. Al rato terminó y se la entregó –. ¿Ahora?

El pequeño ya está inscripto – explicó guardándolo -. Comenzara sus clases el lunes y ya.

Oh, claro. Muchas gracias – la saludamos y nos dirigimos al coche. Rápidamente llegamos al centro comercial y nos dirigimos a la mueblería de confianza que teníamos.

Bien, pequeño – Edward lo dejó frente a las cosas de niño –. Dime qué cosas quieres y te las compraré.

Papi, elige tu si quieres. No quiero que gastes mucho en mi – explicó retorciendo sus manecitas.

Para nada, señor. Me dirás las cosas que quieres y las compraré – alentó.

Una sonrisa tímida asomó su rostro y tomó su mano, llevándolo cerca de una cama que le gusto mucho.

Ahora veremos tu ropita, cielo – tomé su manita y nos dirigimos a la tienda de niños.

Mi tortura – murmuró con el vendedor, ambos rieron.

Te lo compensare en la noche- le susurré al oído, por lo que me besó y el vendedor le guiñó un ojo amistoso.

Pruébate estas cosas – propuse, entregándole toda la ropa. Edward negó con una sonrisa y llegó a mi lado.

Horas más tarde nos encontrábamos acomodando los muebles que habíamos comprado. La pequeña camita, con colcha celeste y almohadones en forma de balones. Un pequeño sofá de un cuerpo y un ventana que se veía el vecindario. Un baúl con muchos juguetes estaba frente al sofá. El armario estaba metros de distancia de la cama, dejando un espacio para poder vestirse.

En 1 hora nos esperan, cielo – me recordó Edward, recostado en la cama. Con pereza me levanté y jalee de él.

Vale – río cuando me vio tirada en la cama por su fuerza -. Iré a vestir a Brai mientras tanto.

Anda –lo empujé hacia fuera.

Busqué la ropa y me la coloqué. Un vestido rojo con tiras finitas. Se ajustaba al busto con un cierre y luego caía un tanto holgada hasta la mitad de mis muslos y unos zapatos del mismo color, con la punta abierta.

Sexy – susurró Edward golpeando mi trasero. Se colocó su traje negro sin corbata, su camisa blanca con los primeros botones abiertos y sus zapatos a juego.

Y tu – lo miré por el espejo y mordí mi labio. Sacudí mi cabeza y peiné mi cabello.

Coloqué sombra beige en mi parpado y delineador liquido encima, unas cuantas mascaras de rímel y gloss.

Wow, mami – susurró Brai, yo le sonreí en su dirección.

¿Qué pasa, cariño? – pregunto Edward al pequeño que no dejaba de reír frente a su padre.

Tenes cara de tontito cuando ves a mami – río nuevamente.

Si, cielo. Me hace un tonto mama – me miró y suspiró. Se acercó lentamente a mí y besó castamente mis labios.

¿Cariño, estas bien? – le pregunté a Edward, al ver mientras jugaba , nerviosamente, con nuestros dedos por encima de la palanca de cambio.

Si, no pasa nada – aclaró y siguió dedos -. Ya llegamos. Vamos.

Hola, familia – saludamos mientras pasábamos el umbral de la puerta.

Edward tenia al pequeño en brazos, quien escondía su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Todos nos miraron sorprendidos por el niño, aunque lo intentaban disimular. Son muy malos intentándolo.

Bien… ¿pueden explicarnos quien es Braian? – pidió Rose, impaciente tomando su café.

Verán – comenzó Edward –. Ustedes se acordaran que yo estuve con una chica llamada Jane, ¿verdad? – todos asintieron. Rose rodó los ojos, Alice hizo una mueca y Esme estaba seria –. Jane estuvo embarazada y yo nunca estuve enterado. Murió cuando dio a luz a Braian y su abuela nos lo entregó porque estaba harta de él. Brai nos contó que ella lo maltrataba, y tiene moretones en su cuerpo que lo prueban…

Perra de mujer – murmuré con furia. El pequeño corrió a mi regazo y me mostró un dibujo de todos nosotros, ajeno a la conversación que se llevaba en la habitación.

Somos tías! – chillaron las chicas, saltando.

Soy abuela! – exclamo Esme tirándose a los brazos de Carlisle, quien tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

Felicidades, chicos – Charlie vino con mi madre y nos alentó.

Saludaron al pequeño, quien se apegó a mi pecho al principio, pero luego comenzó a entrar en confianza con la familia.

***LittleVampireCullen aparece con una armadura de plata, se levanta el casco y sonríe***

**Hoooolaaaa! Lo sé, lo sé, he estado en falta con ustedes. ¿Qué ha sucedido? Les contare brevemente: MUCHAS pruebas, problemas con mi novio y problemas en mis ojitos verdes . Pero… ESTOY DE VUELTA, JODER.**

**Pasemos al cap…: ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Flores? ¿Algun hermoso review, sensualon fav y/o divino follow? Espero que si :3**

**Intentare no están ausente tanto tiempo, lo prometo!.**

***La autora se da media vuelta y se va al oculista*.**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;).**


	13. ¿Matrimonio en puerta?

**EPOV**

Estaba más que nervioso. Hoy daría un gran paso, pero aun así estaba nervioso a que me rechazara. Mi actitud parece que Bella lo notó porque me preguntó que sucedía y yo le respondía simplemente nada. Ahora que Charlie estaba aquí, era con quien debía hablar para poder dar mi gran paso, o al menos una parte de el.

¿Charlie, podemos ir al patio a hablar? - ambos salimos cerrando el ventanal, para que nadie oiga.

¿Que sucede, chico? – preguntó sentándose en las reposeras.

Mira, Charlie – dije nervioso –, quisiera pedirte la mano de tu hija. La amo con todo mi ser y quiero tener tu aprobación para convertirla en mi esposa.

Esperaba a que lo pidieras – dijo como si fuera lo mas normal –. Hijo, todos podemos observar con amor y la intensidad que miras a Bella, es algo irreal pero cierto. Su amor rompe todas las barreras y todos lo notamos.

Gracias, Charlie – palmeé su espalda mientras volvíamos.

De nada chico, ¿cuando se lo propondrás? – preguntó yendo hacia la casa

Hoy, luego de la cena – contesté dejando la conversación fuera del living.

Valla, papa, pensé que te habías comido a Edward – bromeó mientras llevaba los platos a la mesa -. A comer.

Muy bien, cariño – me acerqué a ella y besé su cabeza. Corrí su silla y la ayudé a sentar, como siempre.

¿Qué sucedió con mi padre? – me susurró mientras tomaba un poco de vino.

Luego de la cena te enteraras, paciencia – le guiñé un ojo y tomé su mano por encima de la mesa.

Cuando acabamos Bella, nuevamente, ayudó con la mesa. Tomó unos platos y se fue contoneando sus caderas por acto natural. De solo imaginarme con sus caderas desnudas hacia que mis pantalones se volvieran más pequeños.

Deja de fantasear con mi hermana – gruñó Emmett en mi oído. Me giré y lo miré burlón.

Tú con la mía – lo contraataqué. El gruñó y se fue con mi hermana, Rosalie.

¿Quieren café? – pregunto mi madre y todos asentimos. Besé castamente de Bella y fui con mi madre.

Te acompaño – abracé a mi madre por los hombros y río.

¿Cómo van las cosas con Bella, cariño? – inquirió sirviendo café en las tazas.

Mejor que nunca – tomé unas galletas y las dejé sobre el plato. Coloqué todo en la bandeja y la sostuve en mis brazos.

¿Cuándo será? – preguntó abrazando mi cintura.

Pronto – una sonrisa bailó por su rostro y se fue con mi padre. Dejé la bandeja y todos tomaron su tasa.

¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Bella al tener todas las miradas sobre ella.

El vestido es corto – se quejó Jasper. Bella rodó los ojos y negó.

¿No tendría que decirlo Edward? – preguntó burlona -. Pobre Alice, te compadezco.

No soy el unico que no le gustan los vestidos – contraatacó Jasper, con una sonrisa.

Pero – Bella se apoyó en sus rodillas, haciendo caer su cabello por sus hombros. Su espalda quedó desnuda, dándome un panorama sensual… -, no niegues que te gusta verla con vestido.

Ni a Edward – le guiño un ojo, abrazando a mi hermana.

Bueno, ya – chilló sonrojada, al igual que Alice. Todos volvieron a mirarla, y de refilón a mi -. Ya dejen de mira. ¿Sucede algo?.

Si – asentí. Braian corrió hacia mí y dejó la cajita dentro de mi bolsillo.

¿Qué sucede, Ed? – preguntó preocupada -. ¿Estás bien?.

Si, calma – acaricié su mejilla tiernamente. Me hinqué frente a ella y abrí la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Un anillo en forma de óvalo, con un reborde de incrustaciones de diamante -. Bella, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?.

Si – pasé el anillo por su dedo corazón, en la mano izquierda, y besé su frente. Su cuerpo se apretó a mi cuerpo, al igual que el mío al de ella. Levantó su rostro y tomó mis labios entre los de ellas, en un beso suave.

Te amo – susurré contra sus labios. Ella sonrió y guiño un ojo en mi dirección.

Braian se estrelló contra mis piernas, riendo. Bella se levantó en puntas de pies, mirando por mi hombro, y puso cara pensativa

Con que tu, señorito – lo apuntó con una sonrisa –, ¿sabías todo y no me dijiste?.

Si, mami – rio, escondiendo sus ojos–, pero te gusto la sorpresa.

Si – lo tomó en brazos y besó su mejilla. El pequeño se bajo y corrió a jugar con su prima, Molly de 4 años, hija de Emmett y Rosalie.

Observábamos de vez en cuando como los pequeños se divertían jugando. Hasta que cayeron dormidos encima del sofá.

Es hora de irnos – palmeé la pierna desnuda de Bella. Tomé con cuidado al pequeño y lo dejé en el coche.

Mientras andábamos por la carretera, totalmente desierta por ser las 3 am, le di play a un CD de música clásica. Claro de Luna. Bella me sonrió, estiró su mano y acarició mi nuca.

Deja – me paró Bella, tomando a Brai en brazos -, lo dejare yo en el cuarto. Prepárame algo de tomar, amor.

Claro – oí sus tacones subir, dejarlos en su cuarto y bajar nuevamente. Serví nuestros cafés y los dejé en la mesada.

Gracias – tomó su taza de café y se la llevó a sus labios. La tome de la cintura sentándola en mesada, me coloqué entre sus piernas y besé sus labios.

Mmm… - gimió en mi boca, haciendo que mi erección creciera. Tomé las tazas, sin separar nuestros labios, y las dejé en la pileta. Enredé sus piernas en mi cintura y me dirigí al cuarto.

Bella – gruñí mientras echaba cerrojo a la puerta. Nos tiró a la cama y se colocó a horcadas sobre mí. Le quité esos tacones y los lancé por algún lado.

Te matare si los rompes – amenazó a centímetros de mi boca. ¿Esta mujer quería matarme?

Te compraré todos los que quieras – tomé su nuca y aplasté sus labios contra los míos. Corrió sus labios y mordió un trozo de mi cuello, un chupetón -. ¿Venganza?

Es dulce – susurró en mi oído.

Separó nuestros rostros y me miró pícaramente. Abrió lentamente mi camisa, botón por botón, haciendo una tortura malditamente placentera. Acaricié sus muslos y tembló de placer.

Te ves sexy tomando el control – la distraje. Aproveché y le quité su vestido, dejándola en un exquisito conjunto de ropa interior rojo con encaje. Mi miembro creció aun mas, si era posible, golpeando con el sexo de Bella.

Mmm… - gimió por tal sensación. Gateó hacia atrás y me quitó los pantalones, tirándolos hacia el suelo, como mi camisa hace minutos antes. Se volvió hacia mí y se sentó justo sobre mi erección, moviéndose lentamente, creando una deliciosa ficción.

Bella – gruñí por la acción.

Moví mis manos por su espalda, hasta el broche de su sostén, el cual solté con excelencia y lancé por angón lado. Apoyé mi espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, con Bella encima. Bordeé su cuerpo con mis manos. Acaricié sus senos, quitándole gemidos de placer.

Edward – jadeó cuando tome uno de sus pezones en mi boca. Lo enredé con mi lengua retorciéndolo, al igual que ella. Levanté el rostro y su mirada demostraba lujuria.

Esa miradita – negué mientras nos daba vuelta. Abrí sus piernas demostrándole, mientras la sujetaba contra mi erección, como me hacía sentir su solo presencia -, esa miradita causo esto, ¿puedes creer?

Amor – gimió mordiendo su labio. Le quité su braga y mi bóxer rápidamente. Pasó sus manos por mi pecho, arañándolo suavemente.

Pequeña traviesa – susurré en su oído -. No estoy seguro que te merezcas esto, jugaste mucho con mi control hoy.

No quise hacerlo – hablo con dificultad. Tome mi miembro y tantee sus labios, sin llegar a entrar en ella. Gimió de frustración, yo solo reí.

¿Lo mereces? – pregunté besando su cuello y asintió desesperada. Sin dejar de besarlo entre en ella de una estocada, arrancándonos un gemido a ambos.

Oh, dios – jadeó. Tomé sus manos, entrelazadas con las mías, y las coloqué sobre su cabeza. Aumente la velocidad de mis embastidas mientras lamia, succionaba y mordía sus senos.

Edward – le di una nalgada en corrección -, Edward soy.

Edward – gimió en mi oído, volviéndome loco. La miré con lujuria y embasti contra su cuerpo como un desquiciado, teniendo como premio sus jadeos y gemidos de placer.

Que estrecha – aullé de placer.

Sus paredes cada vez me hacían más difícil entrar en ella, pero muy placentero. Sujetaron mi miembro fuertemente, dejándome sin escapatoria. Apretó aun más sus piernas en mi cintura, y fue el detonante para venirse.

EDWARD – gimió fuertemente. Su cuerpo convulsionó de placer bajo mis ojos. Su boca estaba semi abierta, emitiendo pequeños gemidos. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y su cabeza echada hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad.

Nena – gruñí embastiendola. Mi vientre se tensó fuertemente, anunciando que estaba muy cerca mi liberación. Me moví unas veces más y mi miembro erecto comenzó a vaciarse fuertemente en ella.

Ouh – gimió mi castaña, abrazándose a mi cuerpo, por esa intromisión de líquido caliente. Tomé su trasero fuertemente entre mis manos mientras gruñía de placer. Caí sobre su pecho jadeante, en busca del aire perdido hace segundos.

Mmm… - ronroneé sobre mis labios. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios y me besó. Tomé su cintura y la apreté contra mí.

Edward – me llamó apoyada sobre mi brazo, haciendo formas imaginarias en mi pecho -, debemos vestirnos.

No – me quejé –. Quiero tenerte desnuda en mis brazos, para hacerte lo que quiera en la noche.

Ed – gimió ante tal imagen -, amor, puede que el pequeño venga, y no sería lindo que nos vea desnudos.

Está bien – bufé. Besé sus labios un largo rato y me separé guiñándole un ojo. Le pasé su diminuta braga junto con mi camisa -. Amo verte con mi camisa.

¿Con que eso? – me miró por el espejo, riendo. Tiró su cabello hacia el piso y lo anudó en un chongo desordenado, pero sensual.

Oh dios – gemí tirándome contra la cama, teniendo unos pantalones celestes puestos, sin los bóxers.

Dramático – me susurró en el oído. Se acostó de lado, mirándome de frente, con una sonrisa sincera.

Bella, te quería agradecer – intentó interrumpir pero no la dejé, callándola de un beso, y dejándola aturdida –. Te quería agradecer por dejarme ser tu pareja, por aparecer en mi vida, en la de Braian y por tener una mejor amiga y novia tan sexy.

Edward –me llamó con lagrimas en los ojos –, te tengo que agradecer yo en todo caso. Son lo mejor de mi vida ambos. Te Amo.

Yo mas, amor – la pegué a mi pecho y acaricié su cintura por encima de mi casa.

Buenas noches, bebe – respondió cerrando los ojos. Me quedé un rato observando como dormía. Sus facciones estaban tranquilas, sus labios entreabiertos invitándome a besarlos. Dejé un casto beso sobre ellos y cerré los ojos.

**Holaa! Lo sé, no tengo perdón, pero les pasare a contar como fueron estas maravillosas semanas, nótese mi sarcasmo: **

**Primero, NO TUVE LUZ. Estuve viviendo, prácticamente, en la casa de mí novio y mis suegros :3. Hoy, por suerte, volvió la luz y me mudé a mi casa xd. Mi novio me ayudó a traerme las cosas, entonces luego nos acostamos a ver televisión. Nos dormimos, hasta hace una hora :l y por eso tardé en subirlo hoy.**

**Segundo: Falleció mi abuelo, lo que hizo aun MÁS caótica esta semana.**

**Espero que me comprendan, y disculpen, por tanta tardanza.**

**¿Merece algún Review, Favs o Follow? Espero que sí :3.**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	14. ¿Cuando es tu cumpleaños, pequeño?

**BPOV**

Los rayos de sol del día sábado se asomaban por la ventana, me giré a ver al reloj y noté que eran las 8 de la mañana. Me desenredé de los brazos de Edward y salí del cuarto. Una vez en la cocina, comencé a prepara el desayuno. Cerré la puerta de la cocina y prendí el televisor.

_Cuéntanos, Loraund. ¿Qué jugosas noticias nos tienes para el día de hoy? – _estaba picando la fruta mientras escuchaba. Rodee los ojos al oír. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan metiche?. Suspiré y seguí oyendo, al fin y al cabo era lo único.

_Bien, Bree. Todos conocemos a la empresa de Cullen &amp; Swan Co – _ para ese momento ya había dejado todo para escuchar –. _Pues bien parece que Edward Cullen, o el Soltero más codiciado de Nueva york, estaría saliendo hace ya 2 años con la exitosa y sexy abogada Swan, aunque no es novedad. Hace pocos días cumplieron sus dos años los tortolos – _ le comentó –. _Lo que si es novedad es que apareció un niño que no se sabe si es hijo de él o ella._

¿¡QUE!? – medio grite y sentí como la puerta se abría. Por ella apareció un Edward recién levantado.

¿Qué sucede, cielo? – preguntó acercándose a mí.

Ya han empezado con los chimentos y han involucrado a Braian en todo esto – expliqué haciendo los sándwiches con furia.

Calma, bebe – pidió abrazándome por la espalda –. Déjalos que hablen, es su adicción.

Suspiré y me resigné – Tienes razón. ¿Tony?

Iré a despertarlo– dijo sobre mis labios –. Tu termina este desayuno que muero de hambre

Subió casi a la velocidad de la luz y bajo con el pequeño de la mano, que al verme corrió a abrazarme.

Hola, mami – saludó sentándose en el sofá de living.

Hola, cielo. Toma –besé su cabeza y le pasee la taza de chocolate caliente, cuando una pregunta me surgió–. ¿Cariño, cuando es tu cumpleaños?.

El 15 de diciembre – respondió comiendo su sándwich.

¡Cariño, eso es en 1 semana! – chille feliz.

¿Querrás festejarlo, campeón? – preguntó Edward acariciando su cabello.

¡Sii! – dijo saltando en el sofá.

Bien. Con las chicas me encargaré– tomé el teléfono y marqué.

¿Hola, Alice?_ –_pregunté, rogando porque no esté ocupada.

Hola, hermanita. Soy Jasper_ – _respondió riendo.

Bien, rubiecito, pásame con tu novia_ – _lo apuré.

_Hola, Bellita. ¿Qué sucede? – _habló la voz cantarina de Alice

En una semana es el cumpleaños de Braian. Necesito tu ayuda y la de Rose para organizarlo_ – _pedí, mirando al pequeño jugar con Edward y embarrarle su cara con mermelada.

¡Pequeño diablo! – río Edward, embarrándolo a él también.

_¡Sí! – _chillo agudamente. Despegué el auricular de mi oído y sacudí mi cabeza, quitando el efecto de su chillido_ –.Mañana iremos y te ayudamos._

Gracias, Ali. Ahora te dejo que estamos desayunando. Adiós, linda_ – _me despedí y colgué.

Eres otro niño pequeño – me acerqué a Edward y limpié su rostro.

Ayer por no la noche no me tomabas como niño – susurró, recordándome escenas de la noche anterior.

Hay excepciones – dije levantando mis hombros. El me miró con una ceja alzada y yo reí

¿Entonces, cual veremos? – pregunté, buscando un par de mantas. Braian tomó una y corrió escaleras arriba, hacia nuestro cuarto.

Una película nueva, donde están todos los personajes de Disney – dijo Brai contento. Edward hizo una mueca y le guiñé un ojo. A él no le agradaban todos los dibujos y esas cosas.

Oh, es genial eso, cielo – se colocó en la punta de la cama y le dio play. Yo tomé mi computadora y la puse en mi regazo –. Yo la veré en un ratito. Pero primero debo hacer unas cosas, ¿si?.

¿Qué haces? – Edward se colocó detrás de mí y se abrazo a mi cintura. Tomó la otra manta y nos arropó a ambos.

Veo que le gustan muchos los personajes de Disney, entonces por su cumpleaños, como otro regalo, iremos los 3 a Disney – cerré la computadora, luego de comprar todo, y la dejé dentro de mi buro.

¿Piensas que dejare que lo pagues? – enarcó una ceja y negó.

Si. Ya lo hice, cielo – besé sus labios y me dispuse a ver la película, que por cierto era muy buena.


	15. Encuentro en la oficina

Bien. Entonces ya tenemos todo listo para su cumpleaños – chilló una emocionada Alice dando saltitos de aquí para allá.

Si, solo falta que sea viernes – noté la cara de felicidad de Braian, porque faltaba poco, y miedo, al ver tan hiperactiva a su tía.

Otra cosa, Bella, linda, hermosa y divina – y supe que algo había hecho –. Le compré ropa al pequeño y la acomode en su armario y… le preparé la ropa que se pondría a ese día. A ti y Edward, también.

Eres la mejor – la abracé y ella suspiró –. Pero sigues siendo un duende diabólico, eh.

Algo mas –sonrió–, luego de la fiesta, ya que acaba temprano, Esme quiere festejar en su casa.

Entonces allá estaremos – afirmé despidiéndola con la mano. Prendió el motor y se fue rápidamente.

…

¡Feliz cumpleaños! – gritamos desde la puerta del cuarto de Brai, con una pequeñita torta en mis manos.

Aaaaa! – chilló emocionado, saltando en la cama.

Feliz cumpleaños, cielito – le di su pequeña torta y la sopló. Bajee mi cabeza y besé su coronilla.

Feliz cumple, muchachito – Edward lo tomó en brazos y lo alzó por el aire, haciéndolo reír -. Cámbiate que debemos irnos.

Claro – corrió a la ducha

Sacas lo peor de mi con estos trajecitos de oficina cariño –reprochó Edward, colocándonos frente al espejo, abrazado a mi cintura.

Un vestido de raso color caqui, con forma corazón y 2 finas tiras sujetándose a mis hombros, acentuando mis curvas hasta media pierna envolvía mi cuerpo. Los zapatos del mismo color, con la punta y el tacón dorado, hacían juego con la cadena de oro que me había obsequiado Edward.

Edward – reí intentando zafarme de sus brazos. Luego de minutos de pelea me liberó, no sin antes con un beso.

Te espero abajo – informó mientras salía acomodando su saco del traje. Me peiné rápidamente mi cabello y delineé mis ojos con líquido sobre los parpados, mascaras de rímel y un labial rojo sangre.

Chau, mami – abrí al puerta del coche y besó mi mejilla, mientras su amigo lo esperaba –. Chau, papi – e hizo lo mismo antes de entrar al jardín.

Bien. Al trabajo – dijo Edward, por lo que yo gruñí.

Amor, no sabes – apareció Edward por la puerta de mi despacho, con una sonrisa perversa -. Tenemos una reunión… con Paola

Me estas cargando, ¿verdad? – levanté la vista -. Olvídate que valla, pídele a Ben. Un poco más que te mire y me tiro a su cuello…

Bells… - intentó reprochar, pero levanté la mano -. Vale. Cuando termine llévale los papeles a Ben para que él se haga cargo.

Adiós – bese sus labios y sentí una sonrisa. Volví a mi escritorio y revise el contrato, intentando borrar a esa…

Estaba con un auricular en mi oído mientras terminaba de imprimir el contrato y lo archivaba. Me senté en el sofá de cuero y suspiré.

He vuelto, cielo – entró Edward, con una sonrisa.

Buscare los contratos y se los llevare a Ben – determiné, agachándome para buscar los expedientes. Dejé el Ipod sobre la mesa.

Bien – se levantó de la silla y fue hacia la ventana –, te espero.

Claro – besé sus labios y me dirigí al piso 6.

Hola, Belly Bells – saludó Ben desde su escritorio con una sonrisa, nunca estaba de mal humor.

Hola, Ben. ¿Cómo están Angie y el pequeño Thomas? – pregunté, sentándome en unos de los sofás.

¡Bien! Ángela esta perfecta y el pequeño ya esta empezando a dar sus pequeños pasos – dijo con brillo en sus ojos.

Eso es genial. Les recuerdo que los espero hoy en casa por el cumpleaños de Braian. Irán, ¿verdad? – pregunté, levantándome al recordar que deje a Edward solo.

Por supuesto. Hasta entonces – saludó. Me di la vuelta y me dirigí al elevador.

¡Ay, cariño! Estuve hablando con Erik y el pequeño Thomas esta perfecto… ¿Edward? – no entendía porque pero todo estaba a oscuras. Luego sentí como la puerta se cerraba y le echaban el pestillo.

Tardaste mucho, cielo – susurró en mi oído, acariciando mi cintura.

Ed… Edward, hay gente afuera – no noté como, pero estábamos frente al escritorio y con la luz para leer encendida

¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó poniendo mi cara de lado. Sopló sobre mis labios, con una sonrisa ladina.

Ni lo pienses – me giré completamente y lo tomé de la nuca para profundizar el beso.

Bella, te amo – gruñó tomándome del trasero y sentándome sobre mi escritorio.

Yo igual – quité su camisa. La enrollé y la pasé por su cuello, tirando aun más hacia mis labios.

Isabella – gruñó, restregando su erección contra mi vientre. Me quito mi vestido de manera brutal y lo tiro por encima de su cabeza, mirándome con pasión.

Besaba mis labios de forma acelerada, excitada, mientras yo desabrochaba su cinturón con lentitud. Baje sus pantalones, junto a su bóxer color blanco..

Pequeña traviesa – murmuró contra mis senos. Dejó de lamerlos y besó mi boca, hundiendo su lengua en mi. Quitó mi braga y me embistió sin lugar a pensar nada.

Edward! – jadeaba con cada embestida que daba contra mí. Me recostó contra la mesa y con cada bombeo esta se movía. Entrelazó nuestras manos y las extendió fuera de nuestros cuerpos.

Su hombría se movía con pasión, locura y excitación dentro de mí. Su mirada se fundía con la mía, ahora negra, y con una sonrisa de costado. Sus manos apretaban las mías, impulsándose hacia mí. Era un placer inexplicable. Como de un acto tan… conocido se podía sentir tanto placer.

Eres la mejor, Bella – gruñó, apoyándose en mi pecho, creando una fricción deliciosa.

Mmm… - ronroneé cuando mis paredes apretaron fuertemente a su miembro, sin dejarle escapatoria. Un orgasmo fuerte me arrasó, haciendo morder mi labio para no gritar de placer.

Convulsioné bajo su cuerpo, cerrando fuertemente mis ojos. Mientras tanto, el seguía arremetiendo contra mí, aumentando los rastros del orgasmo.

Bella! – jadeó, vaciándose dentro mío.

Cayó sobre mi pecho. Su melena hacia cosquillas en el centro de mi pecho, arrancándome pequeñas risas. Edward levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa y la ceja alzada. Rompí en risas.

Espero que no te rías de mi, ni de mi desempeño sexual – me apretó contra la mesa, a centímetros de mis labios.

No – acaricié su labio inferior con mi pulgar. Lo miré con pasión y lo besé.

No creo poder concentrarme nuevamente en esta oficina – mordí mi labio, sentándome en la mesa. El negó con una sonrisa y fue por su bóxer.

Tomé mi ropa y me comencé a vestir. Edward se acercó por mi espalda y subió lentamente mi cierre, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

No sabes cómo excita hacerte el amor y que tengas un collar en tu cuello – me susurró, apretándome a su hombría semi – erecta.

Edward – mordí mi labio, reprimiendo un gemido -, ahora no… En la noche.

Tomo tu palabra – besó mi cuello y se alejó para abrocharse el cinturón.

Tomé el pequeño bolso de maquillaje y me adentré al baño de la oficina. Retoqué mi maquillaje y arregle como pude mi cabello. Miré el espejo y allí estaba yo, con una sonrisa imborrable.

Vamos. Braian nos espera para ir a almorzar – me entregó mi cartera y me abrazó contra su cuerpo, con su mano en mi cintura como gesto posesivo.

Te amo – me guiño un ojo, mientras bajábamos el ascensor.

Yo igual – besé sus labios con una sonrisa, que delataba nuestra excitante maratón de sexo.

Holaaaaa. ¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien, con muchas pruebas en el colegio, pero bien al fin.

¿Cómo fue su semana? La mía… agitadita jijiji. ¿El colegio o facultad? ¿Quizá el trabajo? Me gusta saber cómo están mis lectores :3

¿Qué les ha parecido este cap? ¿Tomates? ¿Flores?.

¡Espero ver sus Reviews, Follow y/o Favs! :D

Besos y mordisquitos ;)


	16. Cumpleaños de Braian: Primera Parte

Cariño, si corres puedes caerte – alisaba mi cabello, vigilando que Braian, el cual saltaba, no se lastimase.

Bueno, mami, iré con papi – me dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó al living.

Wow – me sujeté del lavamanos por un mareo repentino. Me moví con cuidado y guardé la alisadora de cabello con cuidado, luego fui al cuarto a vestirme.

Un vestido color nut que caía hasta mitad de pierna suelto. Unos tacones y cinturón, el que coloqué en el final de las cotillas, color marrón terminaba mi vestimenta. Peiné mi cabello liso y me senté en el tocador.

¡Mami! – chilló mi bebe llegando a mi lado, mientras me maquillaba. Dejé la sombra marrón y lo miré – Papi casi hace caer mi pastel.

Edward Cullen… – Negué con una sonrisa.

Con delineé finamente mis parpados, unas cuantas mascaras de rímel y un labial color del vestido. Tomé a el pequeño en brazos y bajamos a la cocina.

¿Cómo es que casi tiras el pastel de este pequeño? – me asomé por la puerta de la cocina

Bueno, cielo… fue mi momento de torpeza. No te enojaras ¿verdad? – se acercó a mí y me abrazó, besando mi cuello en el proceso. Braian río y Edward revolvió su melena.

Es imposible, aunque quisiese – besé sus labios y me liberé de sus brazos. Comencé a poner snacks y galletas en los platos hondos para luego llevarlos al parque donde sería el cumpleaños.

Está todo listo, ¿verdad? – preguntó asomando su cabeza por el ventanal.

Si. ¿Donde los refrescos? – pregunté buscándolos por la mesa.

En el otro patio, voy por ellas – se fue y en mejor de 10 segundos volvió –. Listo.

Estas muy sexy con esta ropa – comenté tirando de su camisa. Llevaba un pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca sin mangas y una camisa amarilla por encima. Juro que me tiraría encima, pero como estaba Braian no era adecuada mi reacción.

Mordí mi labio inferior.

¿Esta insaciable, futura Señora Cullen? – preguntó con una sonrisa picara.

Igual que usted, futuro Señor Swan – aplasté sus labios contra los míos, hasta que el timbre nos interrumpió.

Feliz cumpleaños! – fuimos a la puerta y de no ser por Edward ya me encontraría en el suelo.

Gracias – se subió a mis brazos y sonrió tímido.

Chicos, hola – saludó Erik teniendo a Ángela por su cintura y a Thomas en brazos del otro lado. El pequeño se tiró a mis brazos para besar mi mejilla, se bajó y se fue con Braian a jugar, junto con los demás niños.

Hola – besé sus mejillas y pasamos a sentarnos al living. Les pasee un café a cada uno y comenzamos a charlar

Ya regreso – fui a la cocina y coloqué en unas charolas panchos, pequeñas empanadas y hamburguesas. Pasee el umbral del parque y los llamee -. A comer.

¡Sí! – chillaron todos corriendo. Verifiqué que todo esté bien y me fui al living

Ya están comiendo – le informe a Edward, parado contra la pared. Me abrazó por la cintura y pegó contra su pecho.

Miraba como el pequeño reía y gritaba, disfrutando. Se me inflaba el pecho de amor.

¿Quieren pizza? – pregunté, pero los deje con la palabra en la boca al ver un niño se caía. Corrí hacia él y lo tomé en brazos. Lo llevé al baño, con su cara bañada en lágrimas.

Auch – se quejó cuando limpie su rodilla raspada.

Calma, cariño –le coloqué una bandita sobre su rodilla y sequé sus lágrimas -. ¿Mejor?

Si – besó mi mejilla y se bajó de la repisa -, gracias.

Ve a jugar – revolví su cabello mientras volvíamos -. Cuidado.

¡Sí! – afirmó corriendo con sus amigos. Me giré y vi a toda mi familia verme con una sonrisa.

Que sucede ahora? – pregunté riendo, mientras recogía los platos.

Serás grande madre – soltó mi madre. Yo me atraganté y le sonreí.

Gracias – levante mis hombros riendo -. Iré por la pizza.

Te acompaño – se levantó y enganchó de mi brazo mientras íbamos a la cocina -. Busca los platos, Bell.

¿Alice, estas bien? – pregunté dejando la pizza de lado y sujetándola.

Si solo me mareé – suspiró y se sentó –. Te diré la verdad, pero no lo digas por favor.

Por supuesto que no, ahora dime! – pedí impaciente, colocando la pizza en platos individuales.

Al oírlo casi se cae el plato. Chillé de emoción, y ella solo sonrió.

Estoy tan feliz – acaricié su brazos.

Gracias, Bellis – sonrió ampliamente, dejando a la vista sus dientes pulcros y blancos -. Pero ahora vamos, tengo hambre.

Alice – negué divertida. Le pasé un plato a cada uno y me senté junto a Edward.

¿Qué tanto cuchicheaban? – susurró en mi oído.

Luego te enteras – murmuré de vuelta, besé sus labios y tomé un poco de agua para no reir de su cara.

Cuando todos acabamos, con ayuda de Edward, tiramos los paltos descartables y dejé la torta sobre la mesada de la cocina para que se adapte a la temperatura ambiente.

Niños – los llame mientras jugaban en el inflable –, es hora de cortar la torta. Tráela, Ed, y que no se caiga esta vez.

Muy graciosa – río irónicamente pasándomela. Fue por Braian y lo subió hasta su cintura.

Pide 3 deseos, cariño – alenté detrás de el, junto con Edward. Nuestra familia estaba a los costados fotografiándonos y los niños delante de la mesa.

TORTA! - chillaron los niños. Luego de que Braian sopló las velas, corté un trozo para cada uno.

Ya se fueron todos los niños – informó Rose despidiendo a Max, un amigo de Braian -. ¡Ahora, a limpiar la casa!

No, quédense tranquilo – los detuve -. Una mujer de confianza vendrá, necesita el dinero.

Alice se tiró sobre el sofá, comiendo un trozo de torta.

Como comes, Alice – rió Emmett.

¿Estoy gorda? – se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, dejando la torta de lado.

No, Ali – se hinqué junto a ella, devolviéndole el plato -. Estas divina. No le hagas caso a este grande estúpido.

¿No mentís? - me miró con un puchero. Yo negué y le devolví el plato.

No la molestes otra vez con eso, Emmett – le advertí -. Haz algo productivo: Ve con Edward a desinflar el castillo y guárdenlo en el ático.

Me hieren tus palabras, Bells – hizo una pose dramática, con una mano sobre su frente.

Vamos, actor de Hollywood – lo arrastró de la camisa Edward, rodando los ojos.

Que maduro que es mi pareja – negó Rose, mirando sus uñas.

Alice siguió comiendo su porción, y algunas extras, mientras hacíamos tiempo para esperar a los chicos.

Hemos vuelto – informó Edward, llegando detrás mío. Apoyó sus manos en el respaldo de la silla y me sonrió.

¡A casa de mama! – se emocionó Alice, al saber que faltaba menos para su noticia. Le guiñé un ojo y ella río.

Y eso? – preguntó Edward por nuestra broma privada.

Paciencia – besé sus labios y tomé a Brai en brazos. Agarré las llaves de la mesita y me dirigí al coche -. Vamos, Edward, debemos llegar a la casa de tu madre.

**Hooooola. ¿Cómo están, gente bonita? Yo bien, aunque con muchas pruebas, MUCHAS, pero siempre viendo la parte llena del whisky, eh digo vaso… *se pone colorada* ¿Ustedes cómo van en sus cosas?**

**¿Les gustó este nuevo cap? ¿Lindo? ¿Feo? ¿Conmovedor? ¿Ridículo? ¿Tomate? ¿Lechuga? ¿Ensalada? Ah. Bueno, espero que me dejen reviews para saber que les pareció.**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	17. Viaje y celos

\- Bien, vamos a lo de Esme – Edward palmeó mis piernas y levantó a Braian–. Cojan abrigos, hace frio.

\- Voy yo! – me levanté rápidamente y corrí por las escaleras. No sea que me quede abajo y Edward vuelva a preguntar….

\- Tomé los abrigos y mi cartera, donde guardé, además de lo que siempre llevaba, el regalo de Tony. Sonreí al imaginarme la cara del pequeño, y la familia ante la noticia de Alice.

\- Toma, cariño – le pasé su chaqueta a Edward y besé sus labios.

\- Gracias, linda – me guiñó un ojo Brai. Yo alcé una ceja y reí.

\- Muy bien, campeón – Edward chocó los 5 con el pequeño.

\- Me imagino que no le estarás enseñando esto para que lo haga en el jardín… - abroché mi cinturón y lo miré.

\- Como crees, cielo – se hizo el desentendido. Yo negué con una sonrisa y encendí la radio.

Todo el camino Braian estuvo hablando de lo fabulosa que fue su fiesta y los lindos regalos que recibió. Edward me miró de ojo y sonreímos, aun faltaba uno…

\- Pasen, hace frio – abrió la puerta rápidamente mi suegra. Colgamos las chaquetas y pasamos al living, el cual tenía un aura de felicidad y calor hogareño.

\- Bells, ¿puedes ir a cortar la torta? – pidió Esme, con el un paquete gigantesco para Braian.

\- Ve tranquila – reí.

\- ¡LA ACOMPAÑO! – se emocionó Alice, por el solo hecho de hacer algo con comida.

\- Con que golosa, eh – palmeé se hombro.

\- Te sucederá – me apuntó con el dedo, antes de pasarlo por la crema y salir corriendo.

Terminé de cortarla con paciencia, una porción para cada uno. Pensándolo bien, dos para Alice…

\- Bueno, tenemos que contarles algo – Alice se levantó, dejando su plato vacio. Jasper la miraba con una ceja alzada -. Jazz, tenemos que agradar la casa.

\- ¿Más perros, mi amor? – preguntó incrédulo. Yo pegué mi mano en mi frente. Que idiota -. Ya tenemos 3.

\- ¡Tendremos un hijo, Jasper! – chilló.

\- Si serás idiota, cuñadito – le golpeó la cabeza Edward, para ir a abrazar a su hermanita, no tan pequeña.

\- Será una hermosa niña – soñó Esme, parloteando, con Rose, que nombre quedaría mejor.

\- Sera niño, y le enseñaremos a luchar – determinaron Emmett y Edward, con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Será lo que tenga que ser! –chilló una muy enojada Alice. Hormonas.

\- Pasamos el rato así. Las mujeres discutiendo con los hombres, y Alice interviniendo. Hasta que un momento, se aburrió y comenzó a comer la torta de mi plato.

Vi al pequeño jugar con Edward y decidí que era la hora. El me guiñó un ojo.

\- Brai, ven – lo llamee. El, gustoso corrió a mis brazos.

\- ¿Qué pasa, mami? – le entregué los pasajes a Disney y los miró de forma rara – Que es este papel?.

\- Este papel nos llevara 1 semana a ver a los personajes de Disney – acaricié su mejilla, comprendió lo que dije y me abrazó fuertemente.

\- ¡Sí! – chilló feliz corriendo a su padre. Le mostro el papel y saltó a sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué sucede, cielo? – preguntó Carlisle, riendo por su reacción.

\- ¡IRE A VERA LOS PERSONAJES DE DISNEY! – gritó y todos rieron por su efusividad, parecía Alice.

\- Qué bien, guapetón – Esme lo tomó en brazos y le entregó un trozo de torta, que la tomo sin chistar. Lo sentó junto a ella en el sofá y me miró-. Cuando parten?.

\- En 2 días– dije a ver al pequeño feliz. Edward se sentó a mi lado, recostándose en el respaldo del sofá. Pasó un brazo por mi cintura y guiñó un ojo en mi dirección.

\- ¿Por qué decidieron ir a Disney? – preguntó Emmett con la boca llena de torta. Yo lo miré divertida y respondí.

\- Le gustan mucho, y que mejor lugar que Disney – me encogí de hombros.

\- Es hora de irnos – informó Edward parándose. Consulté mi reloj y ya casi eran las 2 de la mañana, si que había pasado el tiempo.

\- Adiós, familia – saludamos. Edward tomó al pequeño y nos dirigimos rápido al coche, hacia bastante frio.

\- Buenas noches, cariño – besé la cabeza de Braian y entorné la puerta de su habitación.

Al llegar a nuestro cuarto, Edward ya me esperaba con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas noches, mi Bella – me arropó entre sus brazos y besó mi frente.

\- Buenas noches, amor – murmuré antes de rendirme a la nana, mi nana.

…..

\- Edward – me quejé.

Hoy era el gran día. Braian ayer no paró de hablar de lo emocionado que estaba, hasta incluso pasó todo el día viendo las películas. Edward, en cambio, salía corriendo cuando lo veía cerca del televisor.

Hoy apenas me levanté salté de la cama, íbamos un poco atrasados. Y sumándole la actitud de Edward…

\- Vamos, cariño, podemos hacerlo rapidito – pidió besándome el cuello. Me sujetó por las caderas, apretándome a su erección. Estaba a punto de ceder, hasta que giré mí vista al reloj-

\- No, Ed – besé sus labios y corrí al armario.

\- Tiraré ese puto reloj por la ventana - oí murmurar. Yo solo reí

El lugar para vestirse no era el indicado, pero bueno… Deslicé una camisa sin mangas blanca, con una falda bordo, la cual caía con desenfado hasta los pies. Ellos estaban sujetos por unos tacones de gamuza negro, abiertos en la punta y sujetos en el tobillo.

Apenas salí suspiré tranquila, había entrado a ducharse. Me quité la toalla de la cabeza y lo peiné con paciencia, no quería quedarme con un mechón en mi mano. No, gracias,

\- Sexy – canturreó cuando salió de la ducha.

\- Edward – reí. Terminé con mi maquillaje habitual y guardé el set en mi valija.

\- ¿La cartera, cielo? – le pregunté

\- Toma – me la pasó del costado de la cama.

Revisé de tener todo lo necesario, en especial los pasajes, los pasaportes y el dinero. No creía que a Brai le gustase tener que volver. Y si era con el carácter de Edward, madre santa.

Tenía todo listo: cartera cerrada, celular guardado y chaqueta, cuando algo brillante llamó mi atención: el anillo de compromiso. Levanté mi mano y sonreí al verlo.

\- ¿Arrepentida, cariño? – Edward se acercó a mi espalda y me abrazó.

\- Para nada – dije sujetando sus manos y mirándonos al espejo –. Ya te vestiste, gracias a Dios.

\- ¡Ey! – reprochó, y me dio una nalgada. Nos miró por el espejo y sonrió –. Hacemos linda pareja.

\- Tu eres el lindo – le guiñé un ojo y besé sus labios -. Iré a despertar a Braian.

\- Llevaré las valijas a la entrada. En 40 minutos llega el taxi - informó tomando nuestras valijas. Me acerqué y besé sus labios con una sonrisa -. Luego de me decías a mí, ve por Tony antes que te rapte.

\- Yo bajaré los bolsos de mano. Dejaré la maleta de Tony en la puerta de su cuarto – dije antes saliendo del cuarto. Entré en el del pequeño y busqué su ropa rápidamente, dejándola sobre su silla.

\- Arriba, cielo – hablé abriendo sus cortinas y preparando su ducha.

\- Mmmm. – se quejó tapándose.

\- Vamos, cariño, no llegaremos a ver a Mickey Mouse si tardas – jugueteé con él. Abrió los ojos abruptamente, dejando a la vista dos jades preciosos.

\- Hola, mami – besó mi mejilla rápidamente y me arrebató la ropa, para entrar como un torbellino a la ducha.

En apenas 15 minutos ordené todo el cuarto. Quité las sabanas, hice la sabana, guardé los juguetes y preparé su mochila de viaje. ¡Tiempo record. Ala!

\- ¿Listo? – pregunté al verlo todo listo. El asintió y me pasó su cepillo de dientes en un estuche. Lo guardé en mi cartera y con las cosas en manos bajamos con Edward.

\- ¿Alguien esta apurado, verdad? – bromeó Edward abriéndole la puerta trasera del taxi, ingresó el pequeño y luego él. Yo me subí por el lado del copiloto y le indiqué el destino, el aeropuerto.

\- Muchas gracias, señor – le entregué el dinero, con algo de propina por su humor, y me guiñó un ojo amistosamente.

\- Disfruten, es hermoso el lugar – acotó antes de irse.

\- Veamos – miré mi reloj y los papeles del vuelo -, es en 4 horas. Quizá podamos despachar las valijas.

\- Espera – Edward se fue y volvió con un carro. Colocó las valijas en el.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿podemos despachar las valijas para el vuelo de Miami _AQZ 143? – _se adelantó a preguntar. La muchacha asintió atontada.

\- Necesito sus pasaportes – Edward se corrió y me dejó el pase libre, rompiendo el hechizo con la muchacha.

\- Tome – se los entregué de manera seca. Edward, en cambio, reía disimuladamente.

\- Coloque las valijas en la cinta, por favor – pidió tecleando su ordenador.

\- Claro – Edward las fue colocando una por una. La muchacha le colocó a cada una cinta para saber de qué vuelo era, mientras pispiaba a MI hombre.

\- Sus pasaportes y pasajes – me los entregó con una sonrisa -. Buen viaje.

\- Muchas gracias – agradecí. Guardé todo nuevamente en mi cartera y me acerqué a los chicos, quienes me esperaban con una sonrisa -. ¿Vamos a desayunar?.

\- ¡Sí! – chilló Brai, corriendo a Papa's Breakfast.

\- Buenos días, ¿Qué van a pedir? – preguntó el hombre de la cafetería.

\- Mmmm… yo quiero un café negro con 2 medialunas – pidió Edward

\- Yo un tostado de jamón y queso con un jugo de naranja, por favor - pidió Braian viendo su libro con dibujos de Disney. Era un gran fan verdaderamente.

\- Yo un cortado – pedí verificando los pasajes.

\- ¿Nada de comer? – inquirió el mesero.

\- Si, tráigale un tostado por favor – y se retiró. Yo lo miré con una ceja alzada y se encogió de hombros –. No me mires así, cariño. No comes casi nada y me preocupo por ti.

\- ¿Mami está mal? – preguntó el pequeño, temeroso, aferrándose a mi brazo.

\- No, cariño, solo que no tengo mucha hambre – expliqué acariciando su melena. Yo lo miré de la peor manera a Edward por haber preocupado al pequeño, el solo sonrió y se encogió de brazos.

Todo el desayuno pasó entre risas. Edward no entendía que personajes eran cuando Braian se los mostraba, y yo casi me ahogo de la risa.

\- A ver, papi, este el fácil – le mostró un pato, con una sonrisa. Edward, sin saber que decir, me miró. Yo me escondí en la taza de mi café, ganándome una mala mirada de su parte.

\- Emm… - se rascó la nuca, en claro signo que no tenía ni la más remota idea.

\- Es el pato Donal, papa – frunció el ceño -. Mami sabe más que vos.

\- ¡Tomala! – palmeé frente a su cara. Con Brai reímos.

-Ya lo cobraré, querida – advirtió tomando lo que quedaba de su café.

_Señores del vuelo AQZ 143, por favor abordar por puerta 5. Muchas Gracias._

\- Nuestro vuelo – informé. Apresure mi café y pedí la cuenta-.

Una vez que verificamos no olvidar nada, nos levantamos.

_\- First Class, _por aquí por favor – indicó una azafata. Mi cara era un tomate, Edward solo reía con Braian.

\- No entiendo porque tanta vergüenza – pensó Ed en voz alta, aferrándome a su cuerpo.

\- Sabes que no soy la chica que muestra los lujos – el asintipo, sabiendo que siempre era lo mismo. Ademas, gracias que decidió solo primera clase, si fuese por el iríamos con su Jet

El azafato, a pesar de tener 2 personas frente nuestro, en cuento podía fijaba su mirada en mi. Yo sonreía al ver el ceño fruncido de Edward.

No te gusta cómo me mira, ¿verdad? - susurré con risa en el cuello de su cuello.

\- No – negó serio, apretándome aún más. En cierto punto creí que ya no respiraría.

A mí me sucedió lo mismo con la muchacha del chek-in – encogí los hombros, zafándome de su amarre y entregándole los pasajes al muchacho. Apenas vio el anillo de compromiso y lo alto que era Edward, se encogió como un capullo.

Así me gusta, domesticado – afirmó el cobrizo.

Calla que el domesticado eres tú – reí mientras le abrochaba el cinturón a Brai.

Braían bostezó, apoyándose en la ventana. – Espera, bebe, te acomodaré.

Gracias, mami – susurró mientras le reclinaba completamente en asiento. Arropé su cuerpo con una manta y coloqué una almohada bajo su cabeza.

¿Qué pasa, cariño? – pregunté jugando con sus dedos. Edward reclinó nuestros asientos antes de hablar.

Pensaba en qué fecha quieres que nos casemos, al menos por civil primero – inquirió mirándome.

Sería lindo que no haga tanto frio – por lo que estuvo de acuerdo –. Mmm… creo que sería lindo que el 14 de marzo sea el civil y 2 días después por iglesia, ¿Qué dices?.

Que me encanta y me vuelves loco – se acercó peligrosamente a mis labios, los tocó levemente y susurró: –. Te Amo.

Yo igual – mordí su labio levemente. Me acerqué a ellos y me hundí en el, besándonos un buen rato.

**¡Alice esta embarazada! ¿Se lo esperaban? Yo sí, porque lo escribí lalalal OKYA**

**¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Bonito regalo de Bells para Braian, verdad? Me inspiré en mi, mis padres me regalaran un viaje :3 I love my parents jijiji.**

**Pueden dejarme un hermoso review, no me molesta **

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


	18. ¡Recien llegados!

\- Es hermoso el lugar, cariño – comentó Edward al ver en el lujoso hotel que nos alojaríamos la semana en Orlando.

\- Todo con que el peque este feliz – contesté llevándole la valija a Braian, al cuarto de al lado. Eran 2 habitaciones conectadas internamente con una puerta. Seguridad ante todo, y un poco de intimidad para nosotros…

\- ¡ME ENCANTA! – gritó Braian desde su cuarto. Con Edward nos acercamos y sonreímos. La alfombra estaba plasmada con piratas luchando, cuadros de veleros en el mar y su cama en forma de barco. Se tiró en ella y comenzó a reír. Nosotros nos fuimos lentamente, dejándolo disfrutar.

\- Eres la mejor – besó me mejilla y miró su reloj –. Bien es hora de cenar, pidamos al cuarto. Estoy muerto de hambre.

\- Cierto – estuve de acuerdo con él. Fui al cuarto de Brai y lo llamé -. Cielo, ven que pediremos la comida.

\- ¡Sí! – exclamó corriendo por mi lado y llevándome con él.

\- Buenas noches – saludé -. Quisiera ordenar para el cuarto.

_\- Por supuesto – acordó -, ¿Qué querrá?_

_\- Fideos a la carbonara_ – susurró Edward relamiendo sus labios.

_\- Hamburguesa con patatas_ – chilló Brai.

\- Y un sándwich de carne, con jamón, queso y mayonesa por favor – pedí y luego se me ocurrió otra cosa -. También, una porción más de patatas, 3 trozos de torta de chocolate y 3 refrescos.

_\- Claro, en 15 minutos se lo enviamos_ – afirmó y cortó la comunicación.

\- ¿Alguien tiene hambre? – me susurró Edward acariciando mis hombros –¡Hay que fotografiarlo!.

\- Edward – le pegué en el pecho sacándole, sin querer, el aire. Yo reí. A los minutos, mientras Edward recuperaba el aire, el timbre de la habitación sonó -. Iré por la comida

\- ¡Sí, tengo mucha hambre! – dijo tirándome en nuestra cama. Tome las bolsas y las deje sobre la mesa. Tome un plato y coloque la comida de Brai con su refresco

\- Come, cariño – se lo dejé sobre la cama y revolví su cabello. Edward se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió sus fideos.

\- ¿Mucha hambre? – pregunté mientras comía mi sándwich. El asintió y luego rio.

\- Hasta mañana, cariño. Recuerda que si necesitas algo llama a la puerta antes, ¿sí? – le recordó Edward.

\- Si, papi. Hasta mañana – se despidió y cerró su puerta, para segundos después sentir brazos característicos abrazarme por detrás.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que soñé? – preguntó guiándome frente al espejo y yo asentí – Soñé que estábamos en el jardín de nuestra casa, con toda la familia, con Braian y contigo. Pero tu tenías un hermoso y gran vientre donde estaba nuestro pequeño bebe, ¿No te parece lindo?.

\- Es hermoso – dije imaginándolo, pero me sacó de mi ensoñación cuando colocó un almohadón grande debajo de mi camisón simulando ser un vientre. Yo negué divertida.

\- Te sentaría hermoso a ti – susurró besándome de costado. Poco después me levantó enroscando mis piernas en su cintura y nos depositó en la cama con delicadeza.

\- Te amo, ¿sabías? – preguntó acariciando mi mejilla con sus labios.

\- ¿Me amaras igual cuando tenga un vientre grande y este gordita? – pregunté jugando con sus dedos.

\- Te voy a amar toda la vida, sin importar como estés – contestó besándome con pasión mientras me acariciaba las piernas.

\- Oh Edward – medio gemí cuando lo vi quitarme la camiseta con los dientes, era realmente excitante.

\- Amo cuando gimes mi nombre, ¿lo sabias? – me dijo al oído antes de comenzar a esparcir besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo. Quitó mi pantalón junto con mi braga en un segundo. Nos giré y quedé sobre su pecho.

\- Tiene que ser igualitario – murmuré sobre sus labios. Me levante lentamente y abrí su camisa haciendo saltar los bonotes por todos lados. Me arrastré hacia atrás y jalé sus pantalones.

\- Edward – nos volvió a girar quedando con su cabeza cerca de mi sexo. Me miró con una sonrisa pícara, eso no era bueno. Besó los huesos de mis caderas, como si fueran un delicioso chupetín.

Cada beso era como una marca de fuego, una marca excitante y placentera. Todo mi cuerpo a medida que sus besos se esparcían, y se acercaban a mi sexo, hacia subir la temperatura a mi cuerpo. Sentía estallar.

\- Sabes – habló sobre ellos -, tienes un olor a fresas natural que me vuelve loco. Me descontrola.

\- Mmm… - gemí cuando hundió su boca en mi sexo. Dio lentas lamidas, torturándome -. Edward, no juegues conmigo…

¡Sentir su lengua allí era el maldito paraíso! Mucho me costaba no arrastrarlo a un lugar privado cuando nos besábamos porque su lengua me descontrolaba, ahora no sé qué me pasara…

\- No juego con mi mujercita – se defendió pasando su nariz por mi vientre.

\- ¡EDWARD! – grité de placer.

Parece que eso lo alentó porque siguió aún más rápido. Mordí fuertemente mi labio cuando sentí mi orgasmo más que próximo, y cuando menos lo espere convulsioné fuertemente. Caí jadeante sobre mi almohada, mientras el orgasmo recién comenzaba. Mis manos apretaron fuertemente la sabana, volviéndolas algo desordenadas. Mi respiración era entrecortada debido a este viejo juego.

\- Eres deliciosa – susurró bebiendo mis jugos de un potente orgasmo. Al verlo despistado nos giré y quedé sobre él, inclinándome un poco a su rostro.

\- Veremos que tal estas, tu – susurré.

Comencé a descender lentamente por su cuerpo hasta dar con su bóxer, el cual quite con mis dientes. Su miembro salto libre, quitándome un gemido al ver su tamaño de hombría.

La cara de Edward era un poema. Sus facciones estaban completamente tensa, apenas y si respiraba. Sus manos, echas puño, estaban sobre su cabeza. Bajé mi vista hasta su pecho y juro que podría tener un orgasmo con solo ese trozo de carne. Duro, ejercitado y sudado…

\- Oh, madre santa – gruñó cuando le comencé a dar lamidas, lentas y tortuosas, como él lo hizo conmigo -. ¿Es ven-venganza?

\- Puede ser – lo miré a los ojos desafiándolo.

Agaché mi cabeza y seguí con mi trabajo. Lo tomé entre mis manos y lo lamí como si fuera una deliciosa paleta, excitante y deliciosa paleta.

\- Bella – me advirtió Edward, en un gemido, cuando comencé con un ritmo rápido.

\- ¿Si? – pregunte inocentemente. Metí todo lo que pude en mi boca, y lo que no lo acaricié con mi mano. Seguí con mi ritmo rápido, oyendo los gemidos de mi chico de fondo, lo hacía bien por lo que parece.

\- ¡BELLA! – gruñó fuertemente mientras los primeros rastros del orgasmo llegaban. Su quijada se tensó y sus dientes se apretaron. Decidí darle un empujón de ánimo, tome sus testículos en mis manos y apretándolos suavemente. Con eso se vino fuertemente en mi boca, muchas veces.

\- Tu también eres delicioso –me senté sobre su pecho y lo besé. Al sentir el sabor del otro en el beso daba un toque erótico, que hiso despertar más mi excitación.

\- Hay algo más delicioso – se sentó contra el respaldo de la cama y me alzó en vilo, dejándome caer sobre su inminente erección. Inminente y sabrosa…

\- Edward – suspiré al sentirlo dentro de mí. Tomó mis manos y las colocó detrás de su cabeza, en el respaldo, para sostenerme.

\- Eres tan estrecha – gruñó mientras guiaba mis caderas. Las levantaba y dejaba caer. Así muchas veces -. Oh Bells.

\- ¡Cullen! – aullé de placer. Tomó uno de mis senos y comenzó a estimularlo, de manera deliciosa con sus labios y dedos. Coloqué mi cabeza sobre la suya y suspiré por las sensaciones.

Sentir su hombría entrar y salir de mí, de manera rápida y fuerte, no tenía comparación. Esto era la mejor manera de demostrarnos el amor, no solo palabras. Si bien ellas siempre se recuerdan, las acciones son grabadas a fuego en la memoria.

\- Vamos, Bella, compláceme – gruñó en mi oído, aumentando sus embestidas.

Tomó entre sus manos mi trasero y lo comenzó a apretar, haciendo llegar una descarga eléctrica a mi centro y vientre. Suspiros y jadeos, junto con el choque de nuestras pieles, era lo único que se oía en el cuarto.

\- Mmm… - gemí. El típico nudo de alojó en mi vientre, como hace no mucho tiempo, produciendo que cierre mis ojos.

\- Ábrelos – susurró en mi cuello -, quiero verte.

\- Ed – gemí mientras miraba fijamente mis ojos en medio de nuestro potente orgasmo.

Sus piernas se endurecieron, al igual que sus brazos en torno a mi cintura. Mi mano, en su cabello, tiro de el por la descarga de placer, mientras que la otra aruñaba su espalda. Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de la deliciosa sensación que me producía.

Sonreí, mientras daba bocanadas de aire, al sentir sus suaves labios en el mi cuello. Rio suavemente y me estrechó más contra su pecho. Levantó su rostro y unió nuestros labios en un beso sumamente dulce.

\- Ponte mi camisa – habló sobre mis labios. Cogió su camisa y me la colocó, al igual que mis bragas. Se levantó a montarse en sus pantalones y me miró pícaramente.

\- Que caballero – reí irónicamente dejándome caer sobre la cama. Me acosté de costado y el frente a mí, con sus manos en mi cintura.

\- Preferiría que duermas desnuda, pero esta Brai y puede venir – jugueteó con el elástico de mi pequeña braga.

\- No importa, en la luna de miel podre estarlo – acaricié su cabello y me acerqué a sus labios para besarlos despacio, sin pasión alguna.

\- No puedo esperar a que seas la Señora Cullen – susurré besando mi oreja, dejando pequeños y tiernos besos en ella. ¡Adiós autocontrol!

\- Ni yo – murmuré emocionada.

Comenzó a tararear mi nana en mi oído y poco a poco mis parpados comenzaron a caer, durmiéndome.

**¡HOLAAA! Si, lo sé, estuve MUY ausente. ¿Causa? Evaluaciones, peleas, planeando mi viaje y esperando a que me den mi compu que se rompió, y no había bajado las novelas pero ahora si jijiji. Pero aquí estoy ehhh.**

**Digamos que haré un 2x1. ¿Por qué? Por estar tanto tiempo ausente y porque lo estaré 3 semanas más. NO ME MATEN. Es por eso que no actualicé, estaba planeando mi viaje con mis padres, como les comenté en algún cap. Pero hay algo positivo ;) Si tengo tiempo subiré otro, me llevó una portátil, donde tengo las novelas :3**


	19. Días agitados para la familia

\- ¡Vamos, arriba! – medio gritó Edward – Arriba, cariño.

\- Mmmm…. Edward, no – dije tapándome la cara con la almohada del sol repentino.

\- Me obligaste –me levantó y lo vi llevarme al baño, eso no era bueno.

\- ¡Desperté, desperté! – chille y se paró en seco con una sonrisa complacida.

\- Buenos días – besó mi mejilla con su sonrisa torcida.

\- No son muy buenos si tu sexy prometido te quiere dar una ducha fría, eh – me defendí bajándome de sus brazos.

\- Bueno – me tomó entre sus brazos y me besó –. En 30 minutos traen el desayuno, prepárate.

\- Claro – me deshice de su abrazo y reí de su cara de cachorro.

Entré rápidamente a la ducha caliente y en menos de 10 minutos estaba fuera. Fui a la valija y busqué mi ropa. Una camiseta sin mangas negras, unas zapatillas iguales y un jean rosa palo. Un sweater negro por si acaso, hacia un poco de frio.

Tomé mi neceser y saqué mi rímel y gloss, para guardarlo una vez que los terminé usar. Lavé mis dientes y salí, peinando mi cabello con los dedos.

\- Ahora sí, buenos días – lo abracé por la espalda, dejando un beso en su cuello.

\- Sí que lo son – dijo antes de darme un pequeño beso e ir por Brai.

\- Buen día, cariño – le di un beso en la mejilla, le entregué su chocolate caliente junto con una medialuna y se fue a sentir al regazo de su padre. Cogí una taza con café y fui a observar el día. Radiante.

\- Llamando a tierra a Bella – rio Edward abrazándome por la cintura –. ¿En qué pensabas, cariño?

\- En nada – negué divertida. Miré por sobre su hombro y no vi a Braian - ¿El peque?

\- Se está cambiando – explicó dejando todos los platos y tazas sobre la mesa –. Llévate algo para abrigarte en el cuello, es muy escotado el swater y hace un poco de frío

\- Asi parece – terminé mi café y tomé mi chalina, dándole la forma de mi cuello. Cogí la cartera y me senté en un sofá pequeño del improvisado living-

\- ¿Listo, hijo? – preguntó Edward asomándose al cuarto de Braian. El pequeño salió vestido y como un torbellino a las piernas de su padre.

\- Un taxi, por favor – le pedí a la recepcionista. Ella llamó y a los 5 minutos nos esperaba en la puerta -. Gracias.

\- ¡Disfruten! – exclamó emocionada. Nos sentamos en el taxi y le indicamos el destino. Por suerte el hotel era dentro del parque, por lo que no nos costó llegar a la entrada.

\- ¡Mira, papi! El pirata – y Edward me miró preguntando con la mirada quien era, le hice una seña de pelea con espada. Me devolvió una mirada seria, él sabía que era un pirata, pero no cual. Yo solo reí.

\- ¡Bella! – me llamó – Sácate una foto con la Bella durmiente o Aurora como se llame, ¡eres igualita! No te quieres levantar nunca.

\- ¡Ey! – le pegué en el brazo – Fue tu culpa que este cansada.

\- ¡No te quejaste – se defendió levanto los brazos con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! – ordenó el pequeño arrastrándonos hasta otros personajes.

Estuvimos casi todo el día sacándonos fotos con los personajes, subiendo a TODOS los juegos, haciendo paradas para ir al baño y comiendo alguna cosa.

\- Estoy muerta - dije tirándome en la cama luego de ver que el Braian se había dormido.

\- Yo igual – se tiró a mi lado, haciéndome saltar, y nos arropó. Me dio un beso de buenas noches y nos dormimos instantáneamente.

…..

Ya 4 días habían pasado y fueron los mejores, aunque aún nos quedaba todo el día de hoy y mañana.

\- Ya terminé – dije mientras peinaba con mis dedos mi cabello recién seco, no quería salir con mi cabello mojado.

\- Vístete – me pasó la ropa -, iré a ducharme.

\- Claro – acepté. Tomó su ropa y entró rápidamente.

Por suerte hoy no hacia tanto frio como ayer, por lo que decidí no abrigarme mucho. Un sweater ajustado al cuerpo con rayas azul rey y negro, unas medias color carne, una falda de tela hasta mitad de muslo junto con unas botas de gamuza negras.

\- Linda – beso mi mejilla mientras salía del baño. Yo negué divertida y me giré entre sus brazos.

\- Esta sexy– le guiñé un ojo mientras lo besaba.

\- Vos también – entreabrió sus labios y absorbió lentamente los míos -. Iré por Brai, cuando vuelvo vamos.

\- Claro – tomé mi maquillaje básico y entré al baño. Rimel y gloss. Ya estaba lista.

\- ¡Bella! Bájate esa falda – gritó Edward corriendo hacia mí y tapándome con su chaqueta. Yo lo miré divertida mientras me colocaba mi chamarra.

\- Amor, está a mitad de pierna al igual que todos los vestidos que uso – acaricié su mejilla divertida

\- Oh bueno – dijo rascándose su nuca y luego miré su reloj –. Vamos.

Mientras íbamos al parque de diversiones comenzamos a cantar algunas canciones. La gente nos miraba divertida, pero no le tomábamos importancia. A penas llegamos, por suerte no había mucha fila, pagamos nuestros 3 boletos y nos entregaron un brazalete. Eran a los juegos que podíamos ingresar, todos y las veces que queríamos.

\- ¿Tienes frio, cielo? – preguntó Edward al ver que me colocaba una boina francesa negra.

\- Si, algo, pero ya estoy mejor – le resté importancia, abrazándolo por la cintura.

\- Te amo – dijo para luego inclinarme, dejarme a pocos centímetros del suelo y besarme. Sentimos un flash y vimos que Braian nos había tomado una foto

\- Quiero una para la oficina – afirmó mientras entrabamos a unos autos chocadores. Salimos, un poco mareador y riendo, hasta que Edward habló -. ¿A cuál ahora?

\- ¡A la montaña rusa! – gritó y nos guió a ella. Edward me miró y yo solo reí, arrastrándolo con Brai.

\- Vamos a comer algo –dijo Edward. Caminamos unos minutos más hasta toparnos con una cafetería bastante concurrida.

\- Quisiera 3 sandwiches de pollo y 3 refrescos porfavor – pedí. A los pocos minutos ya nos encontrábamos comiendo.

\- Mañana al despertarnos debemos ir al Mall, Alice quiere que le compre unos zapatos que solo se venden aca – comentó Edward rodando los ojos.

\- Alice y la moda – dije riendo.

Cuando acabamos pagamos la cuenta y nos subimos a unos juegos más, hasta que se hizo tarde y tuvimos que volver.

\- Hasta mañana, amor – susurré besando sus labios.

\- Hasta mañana, Bells – murmuró en mi oído, pegando mi espalda a su pecho. A los segundos que tocamos la almohada nos quedamos dormidos, como la noche anterior

**Vale, lo prometido es deuda y yo SIEMPRE cumplo :3**

**Espero que sean buenos estos caps y dejen muchas reviews :D**

**Besos y mordisquitos ;)**


End file.
